


Reign of Shadows: The Untold Stories

by Nicrophorus



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: ...mostly, Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicrophorus/pseuds/Nicrophorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Makuta Teridax usurps Mata Nui, characters from various different islands and factions join together to resist his rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. City of Legends

**Author's Note:**

> When Reign of Shadows started in early 2009, Greg set up several interesting plotlines about the Toa and Matoran struggling against Makuta's rule. However, by the time it ended in mid 2010, he'd dropped most of those plotlines in favor of Tren Krom's mental shenanigans, a less interesting Teridax, the introduction of the golden fusion, and, of course, more Vezon. We never got to see the results of the Daxia mission, or learn what exactly happened to the Shadowed One. We didn't see how Axonn and Brutaka got from the Southern Islands back to the Core Processor, and most frustrating of all, we didn't see how the Matoran, the Turaga, or any of the other characters we actually cared about react to Makuta's takeover. This is my attempt to fix that.
> 
> According to my edit history, I started writing this on July 20, 2014. It's been a long, long journey getting all these ideas written down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Turaga and Matoran resist Makuta's tightening hold over Metru Nui.
> 
> The events of this chapter take place prior to Chapter 3 of Greg's Reign of Shadows.

_One, two. One, two. One, two. One, two._ The Rahkshi led a swift march, almost too swift for Macku to handle. Still, she kept up her pace. To drop behind and disrupt the column of Matoran would bring punishment that she might not be able to endure. Better to march to Ga-Metru for forced labor than to be beaten past the point of ever working again.

As she marched, Macku turned her thoughts to the events of the past few hours. It had all happened so quickly, she barely remembered how she had gotten here.

Makuta’s takeover had thrown the Coliseum into a panic. Thankfully, the Turaga had kept order, and carefully, quickly, shepherded the Matoran into the Archives. From there, Turaga Whenua led them to a series of vaults far beneath the surface, deep in the sublevels of the city. The Toa fortified their defenses and launched rescue missions to find stragglers. The experience was harrowing, but after the work was done, at least they had enough shelter to feel safe.

It was an illusion. Makuta toyed with them for a few days, but soon dropped the act, and devoted all of his resources to reclaiming his labor. Using his powers, he tore open the earth, guiding a swarm of Rahkshi into the chambers. Confusion and panic seized hold of the crowd. Some, mostly Ta-Matoran, tried to fight, but they were quickly subdued. Others tried to run, but they didn’t get far. Most of the Matoran huddled together, trying to protect one another and wait for the Toa to save them. But the Toa never came.

It was only later, through whispers and rumors, that the Matoran would learn what had happened. The Toa Mahri had tried to beat back the Rahkshi, but there were too many at once. Outwitted and outmatched, Jaller had made a difficult decision, and decided to retreat. Fighting and dying there would have accomplished nothing for the Matoran’s liberation. Before he left, however, he had told Hafu where they were planning to hide. If any Matoran were in dire danger, they would know where to go.

For now, though, Macku knew not where the Toa were, or even if they were still alive. She knew that the Turaga had been led away in chains, bereft of their masks and badges of office. With their leaders imprisoned and their heroes gone, the future looked bleak for the Matoran.

“Wait - look!” Kai gasped. She nudged Macku, who looked and saw two tall, armored figures striding down the street. “Toa! We’re saved!”

Macku glanced around. The nearest Rahkshi were several paces away on either side. There was a window. If she went now…

Risking it all, she broke away from the line. “Toa Norik! Toa Iruini!” she cried, waving her arms wildly. “Help us! They’ll work the Matoran to death!”

The Toa Hagah looked down at her with surprise. “Macku, what’s gotten into you?” Norik asked. “You know as well as I do that your labors are for the Great Spirit Mata Nui himself. It is your duty to sustain him.”

A new fear crept into Macku’s heart. She looked into Iruini’s eyes and saw none of his usual mischief in them, only bewilderment.

“No,” she said. “He can’t have… Not you, too…”

Norik shook his head. “This is no time for you to be playing games, Macku. There’s important work to be done, and shame on you for neglecting it,” he said, even as a Rahkshi’s staff beat Macku to the ground.

“Go on, now,” Iruini said, chuckling. He waved as Macku was dragged, half-conscious, back into the line. “Get back to your work. Maybe we’ll join you for some games during breaktime, eh?”

But Macku knew there would be no break for some time... perhaps not ever.

~~~

From within the darkest chambers of the Coliseum, the thumping sound of a hand striking a thick metal door echoed again and again, accompanied by exclamations of an increasingly vile nature. “You had better watch out, you shadow-slime Rahkshi, you!” bellowed a particularly irate Turaga. “You aren’t just watch-guarding _any_ old dissenters -- you’re guarding true Toa-heroes! Older and age-wiser, maybe, but still not the weakest trees in the forest!”

“Matau! Calm yourself,” said Nokama. “We need to wait and think, not strike out immediately.”

Onewa scoffed. “We may not be the Toa we once were, but we can’t just sit here, waiting for Makuta to run the universe into ruin.”

“And what would you propose we do? Nothing like this has ever happened before,” said Whenua. “And nothing like it is likely to happen again.”

The Turaga turned to Vakama, but he shifted on the cell bench and held his head in his hands. “My visions show me nothing. Perhaps they vanished with the Great Spirit when Makuta exiled him.” He sighed. “We are helpless.”

“Well... that is not entirely true,” said Dume. As one, the other six Turaga turned to share his gaze. “There is one path left for us to follow… one prophecy left to fulfill. But the time has not yet come.”

He stepped forwards and placed a hand on Nuju’s shoulder. “Look to the stars, my brother. They will tell us when to act. Until then… we wait.”

~~~

Ahkmou stood at the windows of the Coliseum, looking out over the sprawling skyline of Metru Nui. From here, he could see its immense beauty. Yet it paled next to the shimmering sky and the vast ocean, the domains of his master. _Of course he would give me the city as a prize only when he’d won something far greater._

He noticed the distasteful thoughts, and pushed them out of his head. After all, Makuta had done so much for him. Makuta had rescued him, reared him, and now, rewarded him. Was this any way to repay him -- with petty resentment?

No, better to thank Makuta for his blessings, and to handle them well. _I’ll prove he wasn’t wrong to give me this city,_ Ahkmou vowed. _I will keep order here with every tool I possess. And I will make Makuta proud!_

~~~

Islands. Seas. Continents. Domes. Makuta felt his power ripple through and pervade all. He felt the ripples of life ebb and flow through the civilizations within his body, and he felt the incredible strength of a god in physical form. _Truly, I am the Great Spirit,_ he mused. _The greatest spirit of all._

He called on his motor mechanisms. Beneath the Silver Sea of Metru Nui, massive cogs ground past one another, craning his neck upwards. Beyond the upper atmosphere, he could see a shining mosaic of gleaming, glittering stars. _Each of those stars has its own set of worlds,_ he marveled. _I can see them all, contained within Mata Nui’s vast memory. So many different worlds… worlds of rock, worlds of ice, worlds of fire, worlds of gas… and worlds of water. Worlds where life exists only in a brutal, primal competition, and worlds where none have lifted a weapon in eons. Worlds where life is just beginning, and worlds where time ran out. Worlds that have lived, and worlds that have died, and worlds that can see no end._

“Marvelous, isn’t it?” he remarked, his voice echoing through the Core Processor.

Toa Helryx opened her eyes from her meditative stance. It had been several days since she had been imprisoned here, and still she saw no escape. She had tried, several times, just when she thought Makuta was distracted. Once, she had gotten as far as thirty steps away. But his thoughts always came back to her, and the lethal traps of the dungeon blocked her path. And the pain… the pain of punishment still lingered, fresh in her aging body and mind.

“What nonsense is this now, Makuta?” she growled. “It had better not be another Toa you killed in some ironic fashion. I am getting quite tired of your cruel jests.”

“Are you familiar with planets, Helryx?” asked Makuta. “I imagine so. Mata Nui’s records indicate that you predate the construction of his body by some years. Somewhere in that battered old head of yours are memories of a world long gone… a world from which we were all born, and one which we were meant to save.” There was a rapture in his voice, the tone of someone who has just devised a thrilling idea. “How very _tantalizing_.”

A wave of horror washed over Helryx. She had thought Makuta would be content to lord over the Matoran Universe, to focus on tormenting his old allies and enemies alike. She had never considered that his ambition could grow any larger.

She thought back to her earliest memories, of awakening on the world of Spherus Magna. The images were vague and dim, but she remembered what she had felt: joy and wonder, and awe at the immense and fantastic landscapes. It was a glorious world, full of vibrant energy, life, and light. But Makuta would destroy that glory and suck the joy from the planet. This, she could not allow.

 _I assumed the Matoran would be his only victims,_ she thought, _but Makuta poses a threat to all life, everywhere… even Paradise itself._ Let him live, and she would doom the planets and all the stars to an unrelenting conquest of darkness. And he would make her watch it all, just as he had for the deaths of her agents, the destruction of her base, and the razing of countless villages and towns.

 _I can’t put the lives of this universe over the lives of all those outside,_ she decided. _Sacrifices must be made. And as it happens… I have the chance to make the biggest sacrifice of all._

Helryx sat quietly, as Makuta admired the galaxy beyond, and began to gather up her energy. When the time was right, she would strike.


	2. Struggle in Po-Metru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the city of Metru Nui to the wastes of Voya Nui, citizens of the "Makutaverse" prepare for the resistance.
> 
> The events of this chapter take place prior to Chapter 3 of Greg's Reign of Shadows.

From a rocky crag, six Matoran looked out on the wide plains of the Southern Continent. A small swarm of Visorak was crawling to the east, blotting out the grass and dirt. Darkness hung over the great wilds, seemingly billowing from the spire of Mount Valmai. On the horizon, points of light showed the nearest Matoran cities; above them flew the sinister shapes of Rahkshi.

“This is bad,” said Piruk, scraping his claws against one another. “This is very, very bad.”

“Is it any worse than the Piraka?” asked Balta, holding Dalu close to him.

Kazi snorted. “I don’t think anything could be worse than the Piraka.”

“To the protodite, the pebble and the boulder are of equal weight,” said Velika.

Garan turned to stop Kazi from lashing out at the esoteric Po-Matoran, and noticed something highly interesting. While the other five Matoran looked out at the darkened cities, Velika, from his perch atop a skinny boulder, was staring in a separate direction entirely: towards the Green Belt, where the Toa Inika and Piraka had sought the Mask of Life. “Velika,” he said, “do you know something?”

Velika kept his gaze trained on the Green Belt, but Garan saw a small smile creep across the Matoran’s face. He knew that smile. It was Velika’s age-old signal for “wait and see”.

“We can’t fight them. Not this time,” said Dalu. “There are just too many.”

“What do we do?” Balta said softly.

Garan put a comforting hand on the Ta-Matoran’s shoulder. “We do what we do best,” he said. “Survive... and wait.”

~~~

Nektann trudged through the desert of Po-Metru, and hated it. As a creature of water, he didn’t take well to dry heat, and he hated sand. Better to have something firm to stand on, something you could plant your feet in and stand steady. But he didn’t have much of a choice. Makuta had ordered him to find the Toa Mahri, and all evidence showed they were here, in the miserable desert. _At least that’s one good thing about today,_ thought Nektann. _I get to fight some Toa._

He could feel the eyes of the Rahkshi troops on him. They wore gleaming yellow armor, the color of Heat Vision Rahkshi… Makuta’s personal favorite. Nektann had been told they were just ordinary troops sent to follow his command, but he knew better than that. These Rahkshi were here to keep an eye on Nektann, and to kill him if he ever betrayed Makuta.

They had reached a village. Throughout the scattered expanse of huts, Po-Matoran were hard at work, diligently carving slabs of rock into statues and sculptures. Nektann caught a glimpse of Makuta’s mask here, and “Turaga Ahkmou” there. Most of the Po-Matoran kept their heads down; they had learned to stay focused on their work. But he noticed one carver pause and stare up at Nektann. Was this an act of resistance, or was he simply shocked by the sight of a Skakdi? Nektann didn’t care. Either way, he would make excellent bait.

“You there!” Nektann barked, pointing to the carver. “You should keep your eyes on your work, Matoran.”

“I - I’m sorry, sir,” said the carver, “it won’t happen again.”

“It certainly won’t,” said Nektann, and grabbed the carver by his neck, lifting him from his work bench. “Listen up, you little runts! This one dared to look me in the eye, instead of concentrating on his work.” He waited for his words to echo through the canyon. “For this, he will be put to death!”

Some of the Po-Matoran flinched. The rest simply stared ahead, not looking at the panicking carver. “No, wait!” he squealed. “I, I’ll do my best from now on, sir! It won’t - ”

“Silence, whelp!” Nektann roared, and threw the carver down onto the rocky ground. He stepped forwards, drawing his Crescent Scythe, and raising it to strike. “The rest of you - take this as a lesson!”

A cordak missile whistled through the air, striking Nektann’s scythe and blasting it from his grasp. The carver gasped in relief and scurried away, towards the being who had fired it. “Toa Hewkii!”

“Get behind me, Kamen,” said Hewkii, keeping his blaster trained on Nektann. “I didn’t know there was another Piraka in town. Get out of my metru… before I make you.”

Nektann grinned, and picked up his scythe. “One move, and my Rahkshi will melt you to slag. Unless you have teammates here to help you, there’s no way you’ll make it out of here alive.”

“As a matter of fact…” said Hewkii. An earth tremor rippled through the ground, knocking Nektann’s Rahkshi to the ground. Nektann turned to see a Toa of Earth moving towards him, bearing a blaster and shield. “Give up, Skakdi, and leave these Matoran in peace.”

“No, thanks,” said Nektann, and swung his Crescent Scythe. From its blade, water sliced through the air towards the Toa, leaving him no room to dodge. Nektann watched as the water moved closer… and then abruptly changed course, falling and splashing on the parched ground. Nektann looked to see a Toa of Water hovering in the air, evidently under her mask’s power. “Make one move against these Matoran, Skakdi, and you’ll wish I’d killed you.”

“Is this it?” said Nektann. “Or are there more of you, lying in wait?”

“We don’t need more than three Toa to beat you, Skakdi,” said Nuparu. “Frankly, even one would be more than necessary.”

Nektann grinned. “Then let the battle begin.”

Immediately, his eyes flashed red, and Hahli cried out in pain. Nektann ducked towards her, dodging Nuparu’s and Hewkii’s missiles, and leapt onto a metallic shelter hanging over the village. Below him, his Rahkshi rose from the ground and charged the Toa, firing heat beams. “Go, go!” Hewkii yelled, raising walls of stone to cover the Matoran’s escape. Once they had gone, he raised his warblade and grimaced at the Rahkshi. “Okay, who wants to play?”

Hahli cleared her head, and looked up to see a Rahkshi’s heat beams headed for her. A splash of water took care of that, and her protosteel talons made short work of its armor. She spotted Nektann watching from above, and fluttered her fins. She had borrowed the power of the Shore Turtle, and she intended to use it. “I’m going up there. Cover me!”

Mask glowing, she rose into the sky and rocketed towards Nektann… followed by several Rahkshi. “Oh, no you don’t,” said Hewkii. His mask gleamed with power, and the Rahkshi plummeted to the ground, shattering their armor against the ground. “Come on, Nuparu,” he called. “Can’t let Hahli have all the fun, can we?”

“Way ahead of you, brother,” said Nuparu, and vanished from sight. The Rahkshi attacking him paused, then turned and flew towards Hahli. Before they could reach her, Hewkii had leapt onto the overhang, and tossed a mess of chains at the both of them. Tangled together, they tried to free themselves... until the chains erupted with lightning, frying the kraata within.

Nektann turned to his right. “Nice try, Toa,” he said, as Nuparu faded into view, “but it’s going to take more than that to sneak up on me.” He snapped his fingers, and two Rahkshi landed in front of him, glaring at Nuparu. “Call me when you’re done with those two.”

Nearby, Hewkii broke a Rahkshi’s staff in two and hurled it from the overhang. Nektann prepared to strike him from behind, but heard cordak missiles whistling towards him. He ducked to the left, and Hahli’s barrage struck the metal behind him, shaking the entire structure.

“Careful where you’re pointing that, Toa,” said Nektann. “I’d hate to see your friends come crashing down with my Rahkshi.”

“Too late for that - they’re already gone,” said Hewkii, tossing a Rahkshi off of the overhang. To the right, Nuparu staggered his opponents with a shockwave, then sliced through their armor with his protosteel-tipped shield. All three Toa aimed their blasters at Nektann. “Surrender, Piraka. It’s over.”

“Watch your language,” Nektann snapped. “I am not some mere criminal; I am Lord Nektann. You should learn some respect for your betters.”

“You, better than us? Please,” said Hewkii. “You couldn’t even defeat three of us. Try five!”

“I may not have subdued you,” said Nektann, “but I have flushed you out of hiding - which is what Makuta called me here to do. I have already summoned reinforcements, so my work here is done. More important duties await me on Zakaz.”

Hahli glared down at Nektann. “Go to Karzahni.”

“I’ve already been,” said Nektann. “It was quite dull.”

The Toa fired their missiles. Nektann grinned, and leapt backwards off of the overhang. When the Toa rushed forward and looked over the edge, they saw only an empty village below.

“I’m going after him,” Hewkii growled, but Hahli held him back.

“We don’t know what powers he has,” she said. “He could have turned invisible, or shapeshifted, or teleported halfway across the island. What we need to do is get out of here, and warn Jaller and Kongu that Makuta is looking for us.”

Hewkii stared at the deserted village. “What about the Matoran? We have to protect them from the Rahkshi!”

“I don’t think we can,” Hahli said. “Nektann only came here because of us. Wherever we are, we’re a danger to the Matoran nearby.”

“What are you suggesting?” asked Nuparu.

“I’m ‘suggesting’ that we get out of Metru Nui,” said Hahli. “And hopefully, Jaller will understand why.”

The three Toa looked sadly over the village. Hewkii lowered the stone walls, and the Matoran began to return to their stations. Then the Toa Mahri leapt from the overhang, and hurried to get out of Po-Metru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conflict between the Toa Mahri and Nektann is, of course, based on the image in Chapter 12 of "The Mata Nui Saga" (a transcript is available on BS01). Something about that image captured my imagination when I first saw it in 2010, and now, after 6 years, I've finally got a written story for it.


	3. Soldiers of the Great Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In addition to the Toa and Matoran, darker forces resent Makuta's rule. Villains from a long-gone age are building up their power, preparing to strike.

The Southern Continent village had settled into a reliable routine. Wake up at the screech of the Rahkshi, grab the tools and head outside. Work under the curtain of darkness for a dozen hours or more, and try not to attract any attention. Stay away from the unauthorized areas, and don’t provoke the Rahkshi. Return to bed and get what sleep was possible, before doing it all over again.

The first few days had been rough. When the Rahkshi arrived, there were those who resisted, and fought back against the will of Makuta. Those people were dead now, and their remains were displayed high in the village square for all to see. After that, most villagers had been happy to adapt to the new routine. They feared deviating from the routine. Taking a break, eating or drinking outside mealtimes, or even looking up from the task at hand - these were dangerous things. Sooner or later, the Rahkshi found out, and then there was  _ no _ routine, not anymore. There wasn’t anything left when the Rahkshi found out.

So when the sound of marching boots and the cries of war-Rahi rumbled from the edge of the village, no one looked up to greet them. No one set down their tool or craned their neck to get a better view. Not one even wondered who or what had come to the village; probably it was just a battalion of Makuta’s soldiers coming through, in which case it was even more important to stick to the routine.

People only started to notice when the sounds of battle rang out, and the Rahkshi began to screech in anger and excitement. One laborer was the first to look up, and watch the white-armored warrior leap from his steed to meet the Rahkshi in battle. He drew his blades, jagged and sharp like giant teeth, and rushed towards the strongest Rahkshi. While his allies mobbed the other Rahkshi, the white warrior slammed into the overseer, roaring from behind his watery helm. The Rahkshi raised its staff to defend itself, but the warrior’s toothy blades cleaved through the metal, breaking the Rahkshi’s power and leaving it defenseless. Screaming, it burst open its faceplate and tried to eject its kraata. The slug wriggled out, right into the claws of its adversary. Snatching up the kraata, the warrior held it high as a trophy - then closed his fist and crushed it into a splatter of antidermis. Moments later, the other Rahkshi had gone the same way.

One by one, the villagers stopped working and looked around. Warriors of all shapes and sizes had occupied the town, standing over the ruined shells of the Rahkshi they’d defeated. Sheathing their weapons, they now turned and bowed to the white-armored warrior, stepping into the village square with all the confidence of a born leader.

Pridak surveyed the villagers through his breathing helmet. Dejected as they were, he could see that they were a resilient bunch, strong and dutiful. They would make good soldiers.

“People of the Great Spirit, hear me!”

He had their attention; now it was time to put that attention to use. “A pretender to power has banished our leader, and now misuses our lands. The Toa have gone into hiding. The Order of Mata Nui has vanished. In these times of trial, who has the courage to stand up and fight for what is theirs? To fight for the Great Spirit?”

Pridak gave the signal. Behind him, the flag-bearers hoisted his banner, the banner of the Six Kingdoms, high into the air. “Your elders may recognize this symbol. In ages past, it stood for unity! For order! For devotion to the Great Spirit, and to his appointed rulers - the Barraki!

“Yes, you know of them: the leaders chosen by the Great Spirit, who joined the separate kingdoms into one League,” Pridak explained, looking out at the captivated crowd. “For a time, they ruled over a unified empire of the Great Spirit, in an age of peace and prosperity for all. But that era was cut short when the Barraki vanished. Confused and leaderless, the kingdoms fell apart, and returned to their squalid state of turmoil and warfare.

“For 80,000 years, the world has been ignorant of the Barraki’s fates - until today!” Pridak yelled. “Now, I have come to tell you what befell those divine rulers. They were sabotaged... undone... captured and imprisoned, ruined by an envious fool, the very same conniving creature that now calls himself your ruler: the Makuta!”

A gasp of shock and outrage rushed through the crowd. Behind his helm, Pridak grinned. He had them now. “Yes!” he cried. “Makuta ambushed them in the night, and condemned them to an eternity of punishment in the Pit! But the Barraki, chosen of the Great Spirit, were not so easily constrained. They survived... they persevered... and now...”

Pridak raised his claws to his head and undid the clasps. Gasping through his gills, he removed his helmet and bared his fanged, yet regal countenance to the crowd.

“I am Barraki Pridak,” he proclaimed. “I am one of those chosen few, the appointed leaders of the free people of the Great Spirit. I saw Makuta’s treachery firsthand... I endured the hardships of 80,000 years... and now I have returned, to claim vengeance for the Great Spirit!”

Quickly, Pridak buckled the helmet and drew a deep breath of water. “It was Makuta himself who murdered that age of unity and elegance, and damned this world to millennia of wretched war! And now he - that plotting, treacherous, power-hungry monster - has exiled your Great Spirit! He has claimed your lands and territories! He has even demanded your service and  _ worship _ !

“This despicable creature has schemed against the Great Spirit and his chosen for all of eternity, and now he sits upon his throne and thinks himself our ruler. Who will allow him to do so? Will you? Will you cower like the Toa, and let Makuta make mockeries of your courage and fortitude? Or will you rise to meet the challenge! Will you take up arms! Will you  _ fight _ for what you know is right - for the Great Spirit! For  _ Mata Nui! _ ”

There was a moment of powerful, resonant silence. Then, with the weight of a thousand words, one crafter threw down her hammer into the dust. The sound echoed through the town.

Another hammer hit the ground. Then another tool, and another, and another and another and another. Smiths abandoned their forges, and drivers disembarked. Crafters stepped away from their unfinished projects and exchanged their tools for weapons.

“Rise, soldiers of the Great Spirit!” Pridak exhorted. “Take up your arms and fall into line. Ready your fighting arm and let divine vengeance grow within you!”

His officers were among the crowd, directing them, herding them into lines and columns. In a matter of minutes, a town of workers had become an armed, angry, and dangerous regiment. From his perch atop the platform, Pridak gave a hungry grin, and thrust his blade into the air.

“We march!”

~~~

Ehlek felt a simple joy as he swam further into the depths of the Silver Sea. This was his true home, here in these warm, bountiful waters, not the cold, black waters of the Pit. Here were his comrades, his creatures… and his armies. The Matoran, the Makuta, and all the other land-dwellers thought themselves Mata Nui’s chosen… but the sea was larger than the land, and home to more powerful beings by far.

He had already traveled to the hidden enclaves beneath Zakaz, and the sunken palaces of the other oceans. All who lived there had agreed to join him. Not all would survive the trials of war, of course... but they were many, they were strong, and few enemies expected an attack from underwater. When all was said and done, Pridak might no longer be the leader of the Barraki.

His army stood waiting off the shores of Karzahni, but Ehlek had one last summons to make. His search was based on apocryphal records and half-remembered stories, but recent rumors from Metru Nui had convinced him his quarry still lurked in the dark parts of the ocean. He only needed to find them, and call them to action.

Through the eyeholes of a Kanohi Zatth, pillaged from his latest raid, Ehlek saw the kelp-tangled shrine he sought. His tri-talons made short work of the barrier, and then he stood in the ancient spot as the prophecies had said. The equipment was there, ready and waiting for the Zatth. Almost reverently, he placed the mask on the idol’s weathered face.

The mask glowed, and Ehlek felt a shudder emanate through his body and the shrine. As the shrine’s mechanisms echoed and amplified the mask’s power, a wave of unseen energy rippled through the ocean. The signal raced through the waters, racing to find its recipients.

Somewhere, in the furthest corners of the ocean, something stirred. Something huge.

~~~

Even as his skiff’s speed sent white spray surging into the air around him, Kopaka kept a keen eye pointed ahead, using his mask to pierce the chilling fog. The air around him was far colder than that of Stelt or Metru Nui. Except for the hum of the boat’s engine, silence reigned over the water. On the open sea, he was utterly and completely alone. Despite the circumstances, he felt a gentle comfort in his solitude.

It couldn’t last. Kopaka was jolted out of his reverie by a shudder in the water, and barely kept a hand on his controls. Steadying his skiff, he looked starboard and saw an enormous shape rumbling through the water, headed straight for him.

Thinking quickly, Kopaka swerved the skiff into the path of the water. Shooting under the crest of the great wave, he raised his weapon and released a pulse of elemental ice, freezing the water in its tracks and buying himself just enough time to dart out of its path. His skiff moved out of the wave’s shadow just as it toppled and fell into the ocean with a  _ crash _ .

To Kopaka’s surprise, that was the end of it. The waters did not turn on him, but the disturbance simply kept moving, headed due northeast.  _ That... wasn’t Makuta’s doing,  _ he realized.

He activated his mask and peered through the waters, then quickly wished he hadn’t. Something huge, something unbelievably vast, was moving through the ocean, headed inexorably towards the lands of the Matoran.

Kopaka felt torn. His heroism told him this monster had to be stopped, before it could harm any of the Matoran. But he had a job to do, he not reminded himself, and neglecting it might endanger even more Matoran than that creature could kill.

With a heavy heart, Kopaka turned and steered the boat onwards, into the icy waters of the south.


	4. Axonn the Conqueror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exiled to the Southern Islands, Axonn and Brutaka struggle to find each other and return to challenge Makuta.
> 
> The events of this chapter take place prior to Chapter 8 of Greg's Reign of Shadows.

Over his many millennia of existence, Brutaka had fought a lot of beings. He’d fought Toa. He’d fought Piraka. He’d fought the Barraki’s monsters and Makuta himself. He’d even fought his best friend Axonn, and he’d done his best to win. But none of them could compare to the battle he was waging now, the toughest fight he’d ever had - where the opponent was his own mind.

Standing at the midst of a steaming jungle, his body twitching and convulsing with agony, Brutaka fought the foreign presence in his head. It had pervaded his body… changing him, mutating him, making him stronger and deadlier. It had even cured his mutation by the Pit, restoring his ability to breathe air. And it had stained his soul, and poisoned his mind. Now Brutaka was fighting back.

 **_Leave this place!_ ** the antidermis howled, its energies surging through Brutaka’s mind. **_We must return to Teridax! He must be made to see!_ **

_No._ Brutaka strained, and pushed his mental strength further than he ever had before. _I am - not - leaving - here - without - Axonn._

 **_The warrior is not our concern!_ ** roared the antidermis. **_What does one life matter when the very universe is at stake? Leave him! We must help Teridax complete his destiny!_ **

_Forget destiny!_ Brutaka seethed. _I will not - leave - Axonn - behind!_

His body bent double, screaming in pain, as the battle raged in his mind. **_You would go against destiny?_ ** the antidermis snarled. **_You would doom the universe, and let worlds beyond fall to ruin, for a… friend?!_ **

_Yes,_ Brutaka said. He thought of Axonn’s unwavering resolve… even when all seemed lost… and found strength in the thought. He pushed, and he felt the antidermis’ hold slip. _Yes. I would doom the universe - for my friend. Do you know why?_ He pushed again, driving the antidermis back. _Because I have already been down this road. I have already forsaken destiny, and accepted the world’s doom._ _That part is easy._ His power surged, and the antidermis shrank from his thoughts. _But that time… that time, I went alone. I lost my friend. And that - is - something - I will - NOT - risk - again!_

The antidermis had pulled its energies back, cowering in the corners of his mind. It had not gone yet. He could still feel it there, its greenish-black essence oozing through the cells of his body and brain. Soon, it would return, and overpower him - he couldn’t stop it. But for now… just this once… he was in control.

 _Alright, antidermis,_ he said. _Here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to stay here, for as long as it takes, and wait. We will go to Makuta, but not yet. Not now. Right now, we are going to look for Axonn. And we are NOT leaving without him._

The antidermis hissed malcontent as it slithered through his mind. But it did not challenge him. Slowly, reluctantly, Brutaka’s body hovered into the forest. **_We will find Axonn,_ ** it seethed. **_And then we will set things right._ **

~~~

Seven islands away, Axonn trudged through a dense jungle, cutting away the vegetation in his path. One swing of his axe uncovered a stone block, all but swallowed by the rich earth. He knelt down and brushed away the soil, revealing a line of carvings. The letters had been weathered and worn over thousands of years, but he could still make out the familiar words: CITADEL GATE. His memory had not failed him.

Axonn hacked away a curtain of vines and continued. It had taken him some time to get his bearings, but once he had, navigating through the southern islands was no trouble. True, the buildings were old and ruined, and the jungles were greatly overgrown… but he could still recognize the sites of his long-ago conquest.

He saw the stone walls up ahead, and cut through four trees at once to reach the clearing. Above him stood his ancient citadel - overgrown, weathered, and slowly sinking into the earth, but still standing, and still towering over the trees. And, apparently, still inhabited!

Axonn watched the signs of movement within the citadel. Here and there, he caught flashes of the natives’ colorful armor, moving between the pillars and stairs. They were a proud species, built for climbing, with four clawed limbs and a prehensile tail. Several were standing guard, but they had left obvious gaps in their perimeter. If Brutaka were here, he would have simply slipped through the gaps in their defenses, crept up on their chieftain, and coerced them into cooperating. _But since Brutaka isn’t here to object,_ Axonn decided, _I’m going to do things_ **_my_ ** _way._

He scraped the jungle grime off his armor, and strode proudly into the clearing, planting his feet on the steps to the citadel’s entrance. “People of the Citadel Tribe!” he called, his voice shaking dust from the crumbling blocks. “I, Axonn the Conqueror, have returned, and seek an audience with your chieftain!”

The guards stared blankly down at him. No recognition flared in their eyes. One turned and moved slowly into the citadel, while the others drew their spears and moved warily towards him. As they circled him, keeping their spears pointed at his body, Axonn made no move against them. Evidently, this tribe no longer remembered him. _I can hardly blame them,_ he mused. _After all, it’s been nearly 100,000 years since I was here last._

“Who is your chieftain now?” Axonn wondered aloud. “Has Sunak passed on?”

Up above, the first guard had returned. “The chieftain will see you,” she announced calmly. The guards gestured with their spears, and began herding Axonn up the stairs. They kept their spears close, even brushing against his armor once or twice. “Have no fear,” he reassured them. “I come in peace.”

He let the guards lead him into the darkened hallways, down crumbling corridors he had last walked long ago. Once, he recalled, these halls were decorated with the flags of the tribes he ruled. But all that was in the past now. The flags had rotted away, and the Swamp Tribe, the Spider Tribe, all of them had returned to their home isles. Only the symbols of the Citadel Tribe remained, carved into the crumbling walls and ceilings.

The throne room’s only light came from the holes in the ceiling where stone used to be, dimly illuminating the gloom of the cavernous hall. The guards pushed Axonn forward and shut the door. Above him towered the massive throne he had carved from an island mountain. Its occupant, high above him, was shrouded in shadows. Somewhere in the room, he could hear water bubbling.

“Chieftain of the Citadel Tribe,” said Axonn, “I come seeking peaceful counsel. A friend of mine is lost in these isles, and I must find him. I ask if you have seen or heard - ”

“Halt,” said the chieftain. Axonn squinted at the figure. His accent was out of place, and his voice seemed… garbled, slightly, as if he were speaking through an apparatus. “Who is this friend of yours, and why do you seek him?”

“He has been my closest friend for millennia,” Axonn explained. “His name is Brutaka.”

The chieftain was silent for some time. In the darkness, Axonn saw him clasp his fingers. “You know of him?”

“Oh, I do,” said the chieftain. “But I never expected to hear of him again.” He spoke to the guards. “Seize him!”

Axonn let the guards grab him, and bring him before the throne. Above him, the chieftain leaned forward, into the light. To his horror, Axonn saw no ordinary biomech sitting there. The creature on the throne was bulbous, gangly, and insectile, with sickly blue flesh and large, bulging red eyes. He recognized its helmet: a breathing apparatus, worn by water-breathers like Brutaka.

“You are not of this tribe!” Axonn growled, hand on his axe. “Who, or what, are you?”

“Who am I?” The creature laughed through its watery helm. “I am Barraki Takadox. The people of this tribe live to serve me...” His eyes began to glow with a crimson light. “And now, so do you. Tell me what you know of Brutaka, and how he escaped from Artidax.”

Axonn stared up at Takadox’s gleaming eyes… and laughed. “Your hypnosis cannot control a member of the Order of Mata Nui,” he said. “Go back to the Pit, Barraki, or I’ll escort you there myself.”

Takadox’s face paled. “Restrain him!” he yelped, and scuttled down the throne, running for the door. Immediately, the guards broke their spears on Axonn’s armor, then piled onto him with their bodies, pulling him towards the ground.

Axonn looked down at them and sighed. “This tribe used to be much better fighters, you know.”

Electricity coursed through the pile of guards, instantly knocking them unconscious. Axonn peeled them off his body and stepped out of the room. _I’ll apologize later._

Up ahead, he saw Takadox disappear around a corner, and gave chase. A group of thralls was waiting for him around the corner, but a quick stasis field took them out of the fight. Up ahead, Takadox ducked into a corridor, and the stone door slammed shut behind him. Axonn smiled. _I know where that staircase leads… after all, I built it myself._

Axonn ran to the citadel’s perimeter and leapt off the edge, landing on the floor below. Dodging the guards’ arrows and javelins, he dashed into the corridors, and positioned himself at the end of a great hall. At the far end, the door slid open, and Takadox raced into the hall - then froze in terror when he saw Axonn. He turned to run, but Axonn merely fired an energy bolt at the ruined ceiling ahead. Takadox saw the bolt strike and skidded to a halt just in time. With a thunderous crash, the floor above collapsed, and a shower of stones blocked his path completely.

“Wait!” Takadox cried, as Axonn strode towards him. “The tribe obeys me. I can _make_ them find Brutaka for you! You won’t need to - _urrk!_ ”

Axonn lifted Takadox into the air and glared into his eyes. “Listen to me, Barraki,” he growled. “You will be made to answer for your depravity. But first, I…”

With surprising speed, Takadox plunged his dagger into Axonn’s upper arm. Axonn felt his arm go limp, and it dropped to his side, hanging uselessly. Takadox had already wriggled free of his grasp, and now made a break for the other entrance. Despite the pain, Axonn grabbed his axe in his other hand and charged. Snarling with rage, he raised his axe and launched an energy bolt straight at Takadox, blasting him head over heels. He stomped over to the Barraki and pinned him beneath his foot.

“Your reign over the Citadel Tribe is over,” Axonn proclaimed. “You will not threaten them again. They are under _my_ protection. As for you...”

He reached down, ripped the breathing helmet from Takadox’s face, and crushed it between his fingers. As Takadox gasped and coughed for water, Axonn stepped back and let him crawl to his feet. “There is a small beach to the west of here,” he said. “If the Great Spirit wishes, you will find it. Pray that he is feeling merciful.”

Takadox staggered from the hall, clutching at his gills. From a balcony, Axonn watched him run, gasping, out of the citadel. None of the tribe stopped to help him. He did not look away until Takadox had disappeared into the jungle.

Holding his ruined arm, Axonn ascended the citadel. He released the guards from his stasis field and staggered into the throne room, where he healed those he had struck with his electricity power. With a one-armed effort, he climbed the mountain stone, and sat in his throne one last time. Memories came flooding back, and he smiled.

When they had awoken, the Citadel Tribe came to find him. All bowed, and the foremost among them knelt in his honor. “Great Axonn,” she announced, “I am Dulkha, the true chieftain of this tribe. We do remember you from the legends, but the foul one forbade us help you. I ask your forgiveness.”

“I don’t blame you for his crimes, Dulkha,” said Axonn. “He is gone now. I guarantee it.”

“On behalf of the tribe, I give you my thanks,” said Dulkha. “Have you come to restore the kingdom of old?”

“Certainly not,” said Axonn. He rose, and stepped down, leaving the throne to Dulkha. “You, and the other tribes, are the masters of your own destinies. I have only come to ask your help.”

“I am honored to lend my tribe’s resources,” said Dulkha. “What do you ask of us?”

“I am seeking a friend, by the name of Brutaka. Have any of your tribe seen him?”

“No,” said Dulkha. “But by the will of the Great Spirit, he will be found!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Chapter 2 of Greg's Reign of Shadows, Axonn wakes up in the Southern Islands in an illusion placed by Makuta, then breaks free and starts looking for Brutaka. Several chapters later, they show up in the Core Processor, battered and bloody, with one of Axonn's arms completely limp. No explanation was ever given for how they found each other, what challenges they faced, or - for that matter - why the Antidermis possessing Brutaka didn't just ditch Axonn and warp back to face Makuta. These scenes are meant to fill in the gaps in their story.


	5. Parting Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the last of the Toa leave Metru Nui, it is up to Macku to keep the rebellion alive. In the south, Axonn seeks his lost friend, while Kopaka ventures out on his most dangerous mission yet...
> 
> The events of this chapter take place prior to Chapter 3 of Greg's Reign of Shadows.

The roar of the Protodermis Falls hid the sound of Macku’s footsteps. Gingerly, she peeked around the corner of a Ga-Metru laboratory. The street was deserted, save for two Exo-Toa at the far end. Quickly, the small Ga-Matoran scurried across the street and into the shadows of an alleyway. Left, right, no one there. A Rahkshi swooped low on its patrol route, but Macku had already hidden herself among crates of test tubes. As it soared away, she hurried from the alleyway, past a half-finished fountain to Makuta, and dove into the pools of the Protodermis Falls.

The water was cold, but soothing. She kept an eye out for Rahi as she swam, but saw none, dangerous or not. Apparently, the Rahkshi had frightened them away… or worse. She worried about the fate of the dermis turtles, then pushed the thought from her mind. Holding her breath, she passed under the spray of the Protodermis Falls, and into a small, hollowed-out cave. She broke the surface and climbed into the dry cavern inside. “You called?”

“Macku!” cried Hewkii, nearly crushing her in his mighty grip. “They haven’t hurt you, have they?”

“No, I’m fine,” said Macku. Her laughter died away when she saw the scratches on his armor. “Hewkii, who did this to you?”

“Rahkshi,” Hewkii spat. “Led by one of the Piraka’s friends. One of these days, I’d like to meet a Skakdi who _doesn’t_ try to kill me.” He sighed, and set Macku down on the rocks next to him. “That’s why I called you here,” he explained. “Macku, the Toa Mahri have to go. I have to go.”

He saw the look on Macku’s face, and spoke quickly, while he still could. “We’re putting you in danger. Makuta has his agents out to find us, and they’ll hurt or kill any Matoran who tries to shelter us. I know what you’re going to say, but I can’t stay here. I won’t risk your life, too.”

“I could come with you,” Macku hoped. “I can take care of myself... I can help you on your mission! You know I could do it!”

“That’s why you have to stay,” he said. “Once we leave, the Matoran will have no Toa to protect them. You have to take up that duty. You’re smart, you’re strong… You can keep this city safe. Better than we can, anymore.”

Macku choked back tears. “I… I will.”

“Be strong, Macku,” he said, and hoped he would be, too. “You’ll be with me, wherever I go.”

Macku gave him one last hug. “Stay safe,” she said. “And d-don’t do anything s-stupid, okay?”

“I’ll leave that to Nuparu,” he said, but neither of them laughed.

Hewkii and Macku stayed for a long time. Macku stared at the gently lapping waters, watching their reflections ripple and shudder. But by the end of the night, only her own mask stared back at her.

~~~

“It’s a beautiful view.”

From the top of the citadel, Axonn could see much of the jungle, and several of the neighboring islands. The southern isles had a reputation for danger and savagery… but on a good day, when the sky was clear and the ocean was bright blue, the place looked peaceful, almost idyllic.

“Of course,” said Dulkha, “all the pretty sights in the world mean nothing with Makuta in control. You say you are on your way to stop him?”

“Yes,” said Axonn. “Once we find Brutaka, he and I will face Makuta for the final time. In the name of the Great Spirit, we will stop his reign of terror.”

“Great Spirit guide you,” said Dulkha. “The Citadel Tribe will pray for your success.”

Axonn rested his bandaged arm on the wall and looked across the ocean. “Dulkha,” he asked, “may I ask you something about Takadox?”

Dulkha shuddered. “That foul beast! I do not honor him with a name. But I will tell what you wish to know.”

“While he was controlling you...” Axonn began. “Your actions weren’t your own, of course. But… what did you feel while under his thrall? What were your thoughts?” He saw Dulkha’s quizzical expression. “Asking for a friend.”

Dulkha clenched her fists. “The foul beast’s thoughts took over,” she explained. “I thought what he thought. My real mind was… buried, beneath a fog.”

“Were you aware of what he was doing?”

“Dimly,” she said. “At first, I tried to fight it… but his mind overpowered me, and forced me beneath the fog. Then I slept, and only dreamed of what I… what he made me do.”

“Then some of him is still in there,” Axonn murmured. Dulkha was staring at him. “Thank you for answering my questions, Dulkha.”

“Chieftain!” The cry came from a guard racing up the citadel’s stairs. “Vanna’s patrol has found the Conqueror’s friend. They are bringing him to the citadel now.”

Axonn barreled down the entrance stairs. The jungle trees shifted and moved aside, and a dozen scouts entered the clearing… followed by Brutaka. He was still glowing green and hovering a few feet above the ground, and his armor was covered in dents and scratches… but he was alive.

“Axonn,” said Brutaka, with a stiff, formal smile. “We are glad to see you.”

“I’m glad to see you, too,” said Axonn. Behind his mask, he frowned, looking for any sign of his old friend in the glowing warrior before him. “You certainly kept me waiting, you dumb brute.”

Brutaka’s smile tugged at its ends, becoming more genuine. With great effort, he pronounced, “I think the ‘dumb brute’ is usually _your_ role, Axonn.”

In the next moment, his smile had vanished, and his countenance was grim. “We can wait no longer. We must return to show Teridax his true destiny.”

“Together,” said Axonn, and took his hand. On the steps of the citadel, Dulkha waved farewell. Then the two titans shimmered in the air, and were gone from the southern islands.

~~~

Far to the south, shrouded in fog and mist, a single skiff stood on the icy banks of a long, thin coastline. Tracks in the ice led to a solitary Toa Nuva standing before a yawning tunnel at the edge of the universe.

Kopaka looked up at the Great Barrier and admired its majesty for a brief moment, before focusing on the task at hand. His mission, as determined on Stelt, was to investigate possible routes out of the universe that Makuta now controlled. He had come to this abandoned stretch of the southern islands to try and evade even Makuta’s notice. No Exo-Toa patrolled here, and no Rahkshi flew in the skies above. Only ice, rock, and water dominated the area as far as the eye could see.

His mask had confirmed that a network of tunnels stretched through this section of the Great Barrier, some of which surely led outside the world of the Matoran. Now he could see the entrance to those tunnels yawning before him. Kopaka pulled a lightstone from his pack and let its feeble glow illumine some of the tunnel’s vast gloom. A glimmer of metal caught his eye, and he knelt down to find a scarred Kanohi Volitak on the tunnel floor. The sight was hardly encouraging, but he had come too far to turn back now. Kopaka placed the Volitak in his satchel, lifted the lightstone, and descended into the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last we'll see of Axonn and Brutaka in this fic. The rest of their story is covered in the real Reign of Shadows (same goes for Helryx, back in Chapter 1). I gave them scenes here because I wanted to explore how they got to the point they're at when we see them in Greg's story... but ultimately, that's not my story to tell. Kopaka and Macku, however, will remain important and lead plotlines of their own. And some of the key characters still haven't entered the arena...


	6. Fire, Earth, and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kopaka ventures into the caves of an unknown land, two of his brothers are beginning a mission of their own.

Under the cover of night, a small ship slipped through the waters around Daxia, carrying six passengers. Rahkshi circled overhead, but none saw the slim, dark vessel slip as it crept around the southern shoreline and docked on a rocky beach.

Tahu Nuva was first out of the boat, followed by Onua, Johmak, Krahka, Lariska, and Kopeke the Chronicler. _Hardly the standard six-Toa team,_ he muttered to himself. _But desperate times call for desperate measures._

“Home sweet home,” said Onua Nuva, “or so I have been told. I must say, it’s not as beautiful as I had imagined.”

“It’s seen better days,” said Johmak. Next to her, Krahka prodded the ground nervously, watching plumes of smoke billow from further inland.

“So where’s this all-important protodermis pool?” Tahu asked. “And how do we get to it?”

“The first answer is easy,” said Johmak. “The pool is located beneath the fortress… or what remains of it, rather. That’s to the northeast. We’ll have to cross much of the open wilderness to get there, but the Rahkshi won’t see us coming.”

“And this terrain is… volcanic, you say?” Tahu said, grinning. “Leave that to Onua and me.”

“Happy to do so,” said Lariska, twirling a knife. “Call me when you find someone to kill.”

Kopeke mumbled something. “I’m sorry?” asked Onua, leaning down to hear it.

“...over there,” said Kopeke, pointing up the beach. Some distance away, a sleek Rahi panther was prowling along the water, its eyes gleaming in the darkness.

“A shallows cat,” said Johmak. “But that’s not right… shallows cats don’t move that rigidly.” She drew her shield. “Something is wrong.”

“Rahkshi,” Krahka hissed, taking the form of a snarling Muaka. “They are controlling it. Making its mind follow theirs.”

“If that’s so, then the Rahkshi must be somewhere around here,” said Tahu. “Stay sharp. It only takes one of them to sound the alarm.”

Weapons at the ready, the motley crew moved up the beach and into the wilds. Their most dangerous mission had just begun.

~~~

Lightstone in hand, Kopaka climbed through a large tunnel, leading to an even larger chamber. He again activated his mask, looking through the walls to see where the tunnels led next. Upon seeing what lay beyond the next wall, however, he stopped in his tracks. A chill ran down his spine, and it wasn’t from the cold.

The walls of the next chamber were filled with hundreds upon thousands of cylindrical cells.

It is the mark of a truly brave Toa that when every one of his instincts tells him to run, to flee, he continues on for the sake of his mission. Steeling himself against the revulsion wriggling through his body, Kopaka drew his blade and continued into the chamber.

It was everything he had feared. The huge, six-sided chamber was lined with eerie, glowing stasis cells, the signature home of one kind of creature:

_Bohrok!_

Kopaka cast his gaze about, using his mask to gauge the numbers of his enemy. He stopped when he saw that each and every one of the cells was empty. His heart sank as he confronted the one thing that could be worse than an enormous hidden nest of Bohrok: an enormous hidden nest of _active_ Bohrok.

Proceeding through the nest, Kopaka caught a glimpse of a carving illuminated by his lightstone. He came closer to see a curious diagram. Within a large circle, a line of beings were depicted. He recognized the Bohrok, the Bohrok Va, and the krana that sustained them. What shocked him were the images presented parallel to the creatures of the swarm. Adjacent to the krana was an image of a Kanohi mask. Beyond that, a Matoran... Toa... and Turaga.

 _In Karda Nui, we learned that certain Av-Matoran become Bohrok as part of their destiny,_ Kopaka recalled. _But this… this means something more._ _Is it possible that_ ** _all_** _Matoran could become Bohrok?_

“You’re very clever, aren’t you?” Coming out of the silence of the nest, the sharp, nasal voice seemed as thunderous as the bellow of the Rahi Nui. “You will make an _excellent_ addition to the swarms.”

Kopaka whirled to see who had spoken. In the silent gloom of a hidden Bohrok nest, two Toa faced each other, both tensed for battle. One wore a Kanohi Akaku Nuva, but the other’s face was hidden behind a warm, glowing krana. Blue and white armor meant a Toa of Lightning. She carried no weapons, but Kopaka recognized the Krana Vu on her face. _The flight krana,_ he recalled.

“Who are you?” Kopaka asked, though he knew he wouldn’t get much of an answer from a krana’s thrall.

“Who I was doesn’t matter,” said the Toa. “What matters is who _we_ are - the Bohrok swarm. _Your_ brothers and sisters.” She spread her arms wide, and bright white sparks illuminated the empty nest.

“I deny that,” said Kopaka. He had heard from Onua how he defeated the krana controlling Lewa, and he hoped this strange Toa had the same willpower as his brother. “I deny you, krana, and I deny the swarm. I am speaking to the Toa before me. Who _are_ you?”

The Toa gave a robotic laugh. “Here, I am the Krana Vu,” she explained. “I hear their orders and dispense them to my brothers and sisters, and to you.”

“I will not hear the orders of the Bahrag,” Kopaka growled. “They have served their purpose.”

“Oh, but our purpose is never done,” replied the Toa. “Always, always so much to clean. Not just the island, but everywhere. We must clean the shell of the Great Spirit. Then we sleep, and it is dirtied once more, and it must be cleaned anew.” The Toa tightened its gaze. “And no other must be an obstacle,” she said. “All obstacles will be removed. You are an obstacle. You _will_ be removed.”

In the darkness, Kopaka heard the skittering sound of Bohrok Va. No doubt they had come with a krana for him. _They will be sorely disappointed_. “I don’t want to hurt you, sister Toa,” he said. “I want to save you. But I will need your help.”

“There is no Toa in this body!” hissed the Toa. “Only the Krana Vu, and the will of the Bahrag!”

“Then we’ll do this the hard way,” Kopaka said, raising his weapon. “Krana Vu, you will vacate this Toa’s body, or I will tear you from her face myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sequence, Kopaka in the Bohrok nest, is probably where I make the biggest break from canon in this fic. Of course, the only Bohrok nest in canon is the one beneath the island of Mata Nui... but when you think about it, it's not just Mata Nui's face that would need cleaning. His hull would accumulate plenty of dirt and muck from lying in the sea, and it would be handy to have some Bohrok to clean it off. So I stretched canon a bit and added another Bohrok nest in the Southern Islands. I think it's worth it for the upcoming fight scene, personally.
> 
> Meanwhile, the carving is based on a post from the Faber Files (below), which I included out of my own desire to make the Bohrok and Matoran more closely related. I like the symmetry of the Matoran "creators" being the flip side of the Bohrok "destroyers". As Kopaka notes, it also gives more weight to Makuta's line in MNOG about the duality of the Matoran. It's just a better idea all around, in my opinion. However, you'll note that nothing here actually confirms Kopaka's theory, so the fic is still canon compliant in that regard.
> 
> Faber Files: http://faberfiles.blogspot.com/2014/03/the-bohrok-logo-design.html


	7. Lightning Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Toa Mahri pay a visit to Stelt and check in with the resistance leadership. Meanwhile, Kopaka keeps a cool head in the heat of battle.
> 
> The events of this chapter take place prior to Chapter 10 of Greg's Reign of Shadows.

Some islands had adjusted to Makuta’s reign better than others. Stelt, Toa Jaller decided, as he watched beings of all shapes and sizes trading and bartering throughout its markets, was taking it in stride.

Making use of their amphibious nature, he and his fellow Toa Mahri had evaded detection as they traveled from Metru Nui to this bustling trade center. According to the Toa Nuva, the resistance had made its secret headquarters here, in the basement of a trader’s shop. Now they just had to find that shop, before Makuta’s enforcers found them.

“Ugh, look at the vehicle that merchant is selling,” said Nuparu. “Cheap materials, cheap construction. It’ll fall apart in a day! Forget Makuta, that’s the guy we should really be going after.”

“Calm your inventor’s pride, Nuparu,” said Jaller. “Tahu Nuva said that the shop was on this block. You need to use your mask and go find it. Got all that?”

He turned and found that Nuparu had already left. “I guess he did,” said Kongu.

“Okay, then, all we need to do is sit tight in this alleyway,” said Jaller. “Hewkii, put that rock down. This is a bad time to practice Kolhii.”

“It’s never a bad time to practice Kolhii,” said Hewkii with a cheeky grin. “Got to stay in shape. You never know when Makuta might challenge you to a Kolhii game, right?”

“For the last time, Hewkii, that was a ruse,” said Hahli. “He intentionally lost that game.”

“Oh, right, you were there, huh?” asked Hewkii. “Tell me, how did Makuta play? Did he focus on the offense, or was he more of a defensive player? Got any special techniques?”

“The glory-great team of Le-Koro would have ever-quickly beat him,” said Kongu. “Together, Tamaru and I are unbeatable!”

“Except by Ga-Koro,” said Hahli, smiling.

“You dark-cheated!” Kongu hissed. “I’m sure of it.”

Jaller sighed. “Funny. I could have sworn I was on a team of  _ Toa _ , not bickering Matoran.”

“Well, you obviously remembered wrong,” said Nuparu, appearing out of the shadows. Jaller nearly jumped out of the alleyway in surprise. “The shop is three doors down, to the left. And that crook of a ship merchant is now short several hundred widgets.” He held up a bag of coins.

“Wonderful. I’m sure the good people of Stelt applaud your heroism,” said Jaller. “Do they know we’re coming?”

“Yep. They’ve opened the back entrance,” said Nuparu. “Follow me, team.”

The Toa Mahri crept down the alleyway to the designated shop. Inside, they found a peculiar gathering of rebels. Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of all elements were resting and talking with Vortixx, Skakdi, and even Dark Hunters. In one corner, a Toa was tending to a wounded Dark Hunter, and in another, a Vortixx was repairing a Skakdi’s weapon, free of charge. The sight was bizarre, but marvelous. “Who’d have thought it would take Makuta to bring so many people together?” said Hahli.

Trinuma stood near the back of the crowd, reading over a report from the Southern Continent. Jaller approached and set down the bag of widgets on his desk. “Toa Mahri, reporting for duty.”

“Ah, Toa Nuparu,” said Trinuma. “Toa Takanuva has requested your help on Destral. You should rendezvous with him immediately.”

“Got it,” said Nuparu, and vanished into the crowd before Jaller could stop him.

“Now, Toa Jaller,” said Trinuma. “How dire is the situation in Metru Nui?”

“Dire enough that we couldn’t stay,” said Jaller. “Turns out Makuta has a new friend.”

Trinuma looked at him carefully. “And who is this ‘friend’ of Makuta’s?”

“Nektann,” said Jaller. “A Skakdi warlord. He flushed us out of hiding with Makuta’s Rahkshi, and he said he was coming for Zakaz next.”

“That’s an unsettling development,” said Trinuma. “Nektann is one of the most influential warlords on Zakaz. If he’s been swayed by Makuta, other Skakdi may follow.”

“When Nuparu’s mission is done, my team will be ready for action. What do you want us to do?”

“Go to Zakaz,” said Trinuma, “now. I’ll send Nuparu to join you later. You need to investigate the other warlords, and if any of them are planning to ally with Makuta, you need to take them down. When Nektann arrives, I want him to find no friends among his people.”

“Excellent,” said Jaller. “I look forward to showing Nektann the full strength of the Toa Mahri.”

“Great Spirit guide you on your mission,” said Trinuma. “The Skakdi may look and act like brutes, but they can be deceptively clever… and dangerous.”

“No one knows that better than we do,” said Jaller. “Come on, team. We’re going to Zakaz.”

~~~

Deep in the darkness of a far-flung Bohrok nest, Kopaka Nuva withstood a blast of lightning with his Hau Nuva. Above him, the Krana Vu’s possessed Toa hovered in the air, fingertips still crackling with energy. “Submit, Toa,” she called in the nasal voice of the swarm. “We are your brothers and sisters. Join us and your destiny will be made clear.”

“My destiny is already complete,” said Kopaka. “But yours is still ahead of you. Fight the krana, sister Toa! You can break its hold!”

“No,” the Toa said, hovering before Kopaka. “She has submitted to the will of the swarms. Her transformation nears completion.”

This was going nowhere. “Where are the rest of your ‘kind’? The Bohrok?”

“Our work is never done,” replied the Toa. “The surface must be cleaned. All obstacles will be removed. Join us, and you will see the truth.”

“I have a better idea,” said Kopaka, and dropped the shield.

Immediately, the Toa fired a bolt of lightning. Kopaka interposed a sheen of ice, buying himself time to duck out of the way. Where the lightning struck, ice turned instantly to water vapor, dispersing into the chamber.

The Toa whirled, unleashing more lightning at Kopaka. He replied with more shields of ice, which turned instantly to steam and vapor. “Give up,” the Krana Vu said. “Your ice cannot stand against the raw power of lightning.”

_ Of course it can’t, _ smiled Kopaka.  _ That’s the plan. _

Kopaka kept up the game for several minutes. The Toa rained lightning down upon him, but he countered with only walls and shields of ice, never going on the offensive. As the fight went on, he felt the moisture building in the room, and saw water condense on his armor. The Krana Vu continued its attack, growing more and more relentless.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were getting agitated,” he said.

“You are only delaying the inevitable,” growled the Toa, breathing heavily. “Join your sister Toa, and submit to the will of the swarms!”

“I think not,” said Kopaka, and formed a sphere of ice around the Toa. Immediately, he saw lightning flash from inside, eating through the ice like nothing. In just a few moments, the Toa had turned his sphere of ice to a cloud of steam.

That was when he struck. With a fraction of his elemental power, he plunged the temperature of the chamber far below zero, freezing the moist air completely. The Toa stopped in mid-air, frozen inside a wall of solid ice.

“Typical Bohrok,” said Kopaka. “All the raw power of the elements, with no thought or creativity behind them. Just pure, destructive force.” He climbed up to the frozen Toa, and peeled the Krana Vu from her face. Keeping the krana pinned firmly in his hand, he carefully melted the ice around the Toa and lowered her to the ground.

“Wh…” the Toa mumbled, her eyes beginning to flicker open.

“Don’t worry,” said Kopaka, in as soothing a tone as he could muster. “You’re safe now.” He pulled the Kanohi Volitak from his satchel. “Here. Wear this.”

“My mask,” the Toa groaned, and reached feebly for the Kanohi. Kopaka gingerly clasped it to her face. Sparks shuddered through her form as her power returned to her. Kopaka stepped back, and gave her space to stand.

“It… it took my mind…” she stammered.

“But I defeated it,” said Kopaka, and held up the Krana Vu. “No need to worry about - ”

The Toa gave a shriek and knocked the krana from his grasp. Before Kopaka could react, she blasted it with a powerful bolt of lightning, sending him staggering. She hurled another, and another, until the krana was nothing more than a smoldering mass of flesh. Gasping for air, she glared at it until the last of the smoke had died out.

Kopaka placed a hand on the Toa’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I know how terrible the krana can be. A friend of mine went through the same thing. But he survived the krana, and he overcame his trauma. You can do the same.”

Kopaka waited. Finally, the Toa gave a long, shuddering sigh, and turned away from the ruined krana. Kopaka patted her on the shoulder. “My name is Kopaka Nuva,” he said. “What’s yours?”

Still breathing in gasps, the Toa answered. “Chiara. Toa of Lightning.”

“Do you have a team?” Kopaka asked. “Or a koro? Did the swarms take them, too?”

“No. No team, no koro,” said Chiara. “I work alone.”

Kopaka smiled. “I like you already.” He turned to venture down the tunnel. “Come with me, Chiara. My work here is almost done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, the Toa Mahri are just so much fun to write. It's a shame that this was their last scene in this fic; the rest of their story is in the real Reign of Shadows, in the scenes on Zakaz.
> 
> When I was first working on the Kopaka vs. Bohrok plotline, I was planning to have him fight a Toa of Plasma. Then I realized I had no idea how he was going to survive fighting a Toa of Plasma, so I asked some friends for advice and suggestions. Somewhere along the line, the Toa's element got changed to Lightning, and I realized there was a canon character I could tie in to this plot. Chiara's cameo here is a prelude to one of my upcoming projects, a continuation of The Yesterday Quest. Don't expect it any time soon - it might take me another 2 years to write that one.


	8. Operation Daxia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kopaka's mission comes to a close, Tahu's heats up as he, Onua, and a ragtag team of rebels lay siege to the Daxia fortress.
> 
> The events of this chapter take place prior to Chapter 10 of Greg's Reign of Shadows.

A stream of sunlight meant Kopaka and Chiara had reached the far edge of the Bohrok nests. “Wait here. Watch for Bohrok,” Kopaka said, and stepped around the corner onto a massive stone ledge. Looking up, he was heartened to see the same sun that had looked down on the island of Mata Nui. Looking down, he was crestfallen to see an endless expanse of ocean far, far below.

He had found the Bohrok, too. All along the rusted iron hull of the robot, the insectile creatures were hard at work, chipping away at the rust, barnacles, seaweed, and other debris that had accumulated over 1,000 years in the endless ocean. They cleaned the hull with the same mindless diligence and ruthless efficiency that Kopaka had seen before, but the sight brought with it a new kind of sickening realization.

_When we first encountered Makuta, he told us that the Matoran were a people of creators. But he promised that they also had the potential to destroy. Is this what he was referring to? Matoran turning into Bohrok?_

Kopaka looked around, and had to face the facts. There was no way out of this universe. True, the southernmost parts of the world would be closer to the surface, but they would still lead to nothing but endless ocean. The Toa Mahri would do all right, but the Matoran couldn’t entertain any thought of escape, so long as Makuta remained in this world of water.

He saw a Bohrok Va notice him and give the alarm. Before the Bohrok could come running with their krana, Kopaka ducked back into the tunnels of the Great Barrier.

“Find anything?” asked Chiara.

“No,” said Kopaka. “Take my hand.”

“What? Why?” Chiara asked. “What is this - whooooooooa!”

Kopaka had activated his Kakama Nuva, sending them both hurtling through the tunnels of the Bohrok nest. After a scant few seconds, they had exited onto the coasts of the Silver Sea, with Kopaka’s empty skiff bobbing before them.

“This mission was a dead end, but that means we can turn our attention to helping the Matoran and the resistance,” said Kopaka.

“Resistance? What resistance?” asked Chiara. “Who are you resisting?”

“I’ll explain on the way,” said Kopaka, loading his equipment into his skiff. “Though, be warned; Toa Lewa says I am a terrible storyteller.”

With Chiara safely on board, Kopaka cast off from the Great Barrier, and set a course for the continents. This mission was done, but his journey was far from over.

~~~

From the mouth of a long-dead lava tunnel, Tahu and his group of rebels looked down on the space where the Daxia fortress had been. Makuta had destroyed it utterly and completely; there wasn’t even any rubble left, just a vast expanse of scorched earth. And, of course, several hundred Rahkshi, Exo-Toa, and Visorak.

“That’s a lot of guards,” said Lariska.

“I promised there would be,” said Onua. “And I always deliver on my promises.”

“I’m simply overjoyed,” Lariska muttered, and turned to Tahu. “So, fearless leader, what’s the plan?”

“Glad you asked,” said Tahu. “That army is too big for us to engage directly, so we’ll have to be subtle. Onua, Krahka, Lariska, you stay at the outskirts of the battlefield and pick off enemy soldiers with your powers. Make sure the rest of them notice you, then duck away and attack from somewhere else. I want all their attention focused on you. Meanwhile, Johmak and I will sneak into the complex, and I’ll destroy the energized protodermis. While Makuta’s forces pick themselves off the ground, we make our escape. Everyone got that?”

“...”

“Don’t worry, Kopeke, I haven’t forgotten about you,” said Tahu. “While Onua and company are bombarding the the enemy, you stay hidden and keep a lookout for any reinforcements. Do you have the flags? Good. If you see reinforcements approaching, wave the flag to alert Onua, and then take cover somewhere else. Staying safe is your top priority.”

Kopeke nodded, and the preparations began. Onua knelt with his palms on the ground, summoning the power of the earth. Lariska sharpened her daggers, and Krahka cycled through a collection of forms, testing their powers. Tahu and Johmak wished them well, then descended into the lava tunnels.

Brimming with elemental energy, Onua stood and reached out to the mountain with his power. “Let’s move,” he said to the group. “In two minutes, this mountain will collapse, and then we’ll attack from the other direction.” He called on the Kakama Nuva, and then he and the rest were gone from the mountain, zipping across the island. Behind them, the mountain shuddered, and began to crack. Rahkshi and Visorak looked up uneasily, and began to move away - before the mountain came crashing down, burying two hundred Exo-Toa and assorted troops beneath a billion tons of rock and earth.

Tahu and Johmak heard the crash, and hurried through the tunnels. They emerged on the surface to see Makuta’s forces charging towards the fallen mountain, firing weapons at an enemy that wasn’t there. A pack of Rahkshi nearby took to the sky and soared towards the crumbling mountain, leaving the path to the underground complex wide open. “Now!”

Moving quickly, they descended into the underground corridors of the former fortress. “This way,” said Johmak, and whisked Tahu down a long hallway ending in stairs. An Exo-Toa stood guard at the bottom, but Tahu’s magma swords made short work of it, and they continued. Johmak led him through a maze of hallways and hidden stairs, until she wrenched open a door to reveal a huge, circular chamber.

“By the Great Beings,” Tahu whispered, looking around at the cavern. The giant space was all but empty, save for several Exo-Toa stationed around the walls. In its center sat an enormous pool of energized protodermis, its sparkling energies dimly lighting the room.

“This ends now,” Tahu said, and stepped into the chamber, followed by Johmak. He raised his blades, flaring with the energies of flame, and prepared for the Exo-Toa to fire… but none did. All simply stood motionless, watching him and Johmak.

Tahu paused and looked around the empty chamber. “This… isn’t right.”

 **_“On the contrary,”_ ** said the Exo-Toa. **_“Everything is going exactly as planned.”_ **

Around the room, spidery shapes shimmered into existence. Tahu looked around to see several dozen Roporak appear, clinging to the walls and ceiling, training their rhotuka spinners on him and Johmak. **_“Concealment,”_ ** said Makuta. **_“A useful ability, is it not?”_ **

“You didn’t seem to think so when you fought Vakama,” replied Tahu. “Or have you chosen to forget that little duel?”

 **_“I have not,”_ ** said Makuta. **_“But I must warn you, Vakama’s tales of my defeat are a little… embellished. It must be that Fire Toa ego doing the talking. You should know, of all beings.”_ **

“Oh, _shut_ it!” Johmak snapped. Tahu froze, and even Makuta seemed taken aback by her words. “If you plan to kill me here, I will gladly go down fighting - but there’s no need to waste my final moments with your insipid commentary.”

 **_“Such spirit,”_ ** Makuta chuckled. **_“Why, Johmak, if I were going to kill you, I would have done so already. I’m afraid I have something very different planned.”_ ** His next words echoed through every Exo-Toa in the room, but they were not addressed to the rebels. **_“Drive them to the edge of the pool,”_ ** he commanded, **_“and throw them in!”_ **


	9. The Dark Hunter's Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle on Daxia continues. Elsewhere, two age-old masterminds duel for control of the Matoran Universe.
> 
> The events of this chapter take place prior to Chapter 10 of Greg's Reign of Shadows.

Onua slammed his quake breakers into the ground and brought down a seventh mountain on Makuta’s army. Hundreds of troops were buried, but before the dust had even settled, he could already see Rahkshi and Visorak crawling out of the rubble. The landfalls had crushed many of Makuta’s troops, but failed to scatter them. The survivors were still massed in tight defensive formations. A glance to the sky wasn’t promising, either: hundreds of Rahkshi had taken flight, and were now combing the collapsed mountains for any sign of the rebels. Kopeke had taken cover several minutes ago, but if they kept up their search, there might be nowhere left to hide.

Krahka, in the form of Toa Nokama, looked down at Makuta’s troops and snarled. “These ambushes tire me,” she announced. “I will crush the enemy myself.”

“That’s suicide,” said Onua. “We have to stick together, or else they’ll overwhelm us. Right, Lariska? ...Lariska?”

He looked to his left, but Lariska was long gone. _Probably fled the scene when she realized the odds we’re up against,_ Onua mused. _Disappointing, but I can’t say I blame her._

“With or without you, I am going,” said Krahka, hovering with the powerful wings of a Nui-Rama. Onua looked around at the shattered mountains, teeming with Rahkshi, and the ruined fortress below, filled with Exo-Toa and Visorak. Kopeke and Lariska had fled, and Tahu and Johmak had not emerged from the tunnels. If he ran now, he could certainly survive to fight another day. That would be the logical thing to do. But he would be leaving Tahu, Johmak, and Krahka to certain death, or worse. Onua looked up at Krahka and made his choice.

A few moments later, flying furiously down the mountain in the claws of a Nui-Rama, Onua began to regret his decision. He had flown in Karda Nui, but that was under his own power, and he’d mostly stayed in the swamp. He’d never gotten used to the ground being so very, very far away, and having only air beneath his feet. They took another dive, and he fought the urge to scream.

Krahka, who seemed to be quite enjoying herself, let out a primal war cry and swooped over a legion of Exo-Toa. Onua aimed his weapon, now a Nynrah Ghost Blaster, and fired down at several of them. Where he struck, the Exo-Toa shuddered and turned on their allies, shooting their electro-rockets on his command. The other Exo-Toa responded in kind. The confusion within the ranks cost dozens of units and threw the legion into disarray.

Onua looked ahead, and saw a squadron of Rahkshi flying straight at them. “Incoming!” Krahka swerved to avoid them, but the Rahkshi maneuvered just as quickly, and stayed on her tail. Visorak massed below, and filled the air with rhotuka spinners. Onua’s body swung wildly as Krahka ducked and weaved through the crossfire, passing dangerously close to several spinners. “Careful where you’re going!”

Krahka ignored his protestations and continued to fly in loops, zigzags, and maneuvers for which Onua had no names. After just a few moments, he felt as if every part of his body was upside down, or at least not where it was supposed to be. “Put me down!” he yelled over the rushing wind. “I would rather take the whole army than this!”

Krahka made a buzzing noise that sounded like laughter. She went into one last spiral, hurtling down towards the ground. Onua shut his eyes, preparing himself to be dashed against the rocks - but as Krahka swooped low, she slowed down and tossed Onua to the ground, where he rolled for a dozen meters before stopping.

Groaning, Onua opened his eyes and watched the rocks oscillate around him. Eventually, he cleared his head enough to remember: _I’m in the middle of a warzone._ Hurriedly, he forced himself to his feet, only to start his whole frame of vision spinning uncontrollably. By the time he had steadied himself enough to see, he was surrounded by a swarm of Visorak.

“Well, that’s not exactly ideal,” he muttered, preparing to die honorably.

Then a shadow passed over him, and a tremendous claw slammed down into the horde, crushing dozens of Visorak beneath its bulk. Onua staggered back, and stared up at the enormous form of the Zivon, snapping its mandibles and roaring.

“My thanks!” he shouted up at the monstrosity, though he doubted Krahka could hear him. As she tore into the horde of Visorak with claws, stingers, and jaws, Onua turned and surveyed the enemy. It didn’t look good: six legions of Exo-Toa, hordes of all kinds of Visorak, and a sky swarming with Rahkshi. He would put up the best fight he could, but he knew this was not a battle he could win. _I can only hope Tahu succeeds. And by the Great Spirit, he will!_

~~~

From the window of the Central Factory, the Shadowed One looked over the city of Xia, and saw potential... immense potential. True, the city had seen better days. Most of it was leveled, and the place was crawling with displaced Vortixx and roaming Dark Hunters. But the city was still choked in the smog of a thousand factories, and the Vortixx had been kept alive, along with all their knowledge and blueprints of weapons and war. True, Helryx had bid him occupy Xia, and halt any and all production on the island. But Helryx was not here, and her precious “Order of Mata Nui” was as good as dead. He would put Xia back to work, on _his_ orders.

Makuta’s reign was a temporary annoyance. With the viruses he held, the Shadowed One could strike down even the Great Spirit. And once Pridak had shown him how to do so, and his armies had finished their conquest, the Barraki would no longer be of use to him. _When all is said and done,_ he mused, _the Dark Hunters will be the last left standing. And then… then the universe itself will be mine._

He became aware of his breathing. It was coming slowly, and the air felt thin and weak. He had grown accustomed to the heavy smog of Xia, but this air was something different. This was no air at all!

 _Makuta is pulling the air from the room,_ he realized. _How… amusing._

The Shadowed One raised his staff and shattered the window before him. Smog and soot rushed in to fill the void, and he took a deep, long breath of it. The Shadowed One raised his eyes to the heavens, and laughed.

“A pitiful attempt,” he sneered. “You have all the power of the Great Spirit, and you use a simple vacuum?”

There was silence before the sound of Makuta’s voice. **_“I need not indulge in catastrophe to dispose of you, Shadowed One. You are vastly overestimating your importance to my schemes.”_ **

“Hardly,” said the Shadowed One. An idea had occurred to him, an idea that he found tantalizing and, should it be true, gloriously amusing. “You know what I possess, Makuta… what I could use against you.”

 **_“Xia?”_ ** replied Makuta, laughter in his tone. **_“Xia is a worthless rock. Half of it was leveled by the Kanohi Dragon, and the other half by your Dark Hunters. It poses no threat to me.”_ **

“You know I do not speak of Xia!” the Shadowed One snapped. His heartlight was flashing rapidly. If his calculations were correct, then his next words would deliver him divine immunity - but if he was mistaken, they would surely lead to his death. “I speak of the viruses of Makuta Kojol!”

When he spoke, Makuta’s voice was laced with danger. **_“You know that I could destroy you right now,”_ ** he rumbled. **_“One earthquake, one flood, one lightning storm. I could obliterate you in a single instant.”_ **

“You could indeed,” the Shadowed One acknowledged. “But you won’t.”

 **_“Your old age has made you mad,”_ ** said Makuta. His voice boomed through the skyscrapers and factories of Xia. **_“Do not test my wrath!”_ **

“You’re _afraid_ , Makuta!” the Shadowed One cried. He opened the box, and removed a single vial. “Afraid of _these!_ Certainly, you could destroy me… but doing so would risk destroying these vials, and releasing their contents into your body. You would never allow that… and so you will never move against me.”

 **_“You underestimate me,”_ ** said Makuta, and the smog of Xia curled into coils of smoke, poisonous to the touch. Dark, toxic smoke slithered towards the Central Factory, reaching out its tendrils. **_“Your last gamble will end in death.”_ **

The Shadowed One watched the dark clouds approach, and held the vial high. “This is your last chance, Makuta!” he called. “Back off, or I will destroy Xia!”

The clouds came closer… and closer… and closer. The Shadowed One tensed his arm, and waited… until the clouds stopped a meter from the window, slithering uncomfortably against an invisible barrier.

“I knew it,” the Shadowed One hissed.

 **_“Very clever,”_ ** Makuta growled. **_“But you cannot keep this act up forever. Surrender that box, and I will spare your life… perhaps even reward you with a title of rulership. Surely you can see reason.”_ **

“I see opportunity,” replied the Shadowed One. With that, he threw the vial from the window, to shatter on the streets far below.

 **_“No!”_ ** Makuta roared, but the green gas of the virus was already spreading through the island. It first touched a Vortixx peddler scavenging the ruins. She had barely taken a single breath of the virus before her body cracked and shattered into fragments. Across the city, more Vortixx followed after her, pulverized into ebony shards. Makuta was silent, but Xia’s atmosphere trembled with rage.

The Shadowed One stood, laughing, at the edge of the chamber. “It is you who have underestimated me, Makuta,” he said to the air around him. “Now you must fear _my_ wrath.”

Quickly, he strolled from his chamber. “Come, Sentrakh,” he commanded, and the two of them left the factory, moving swiftly through the ravaged districts. Here and there, crystalline fragments drifted on the wind. “There is much work yet to be done.”

~~~

Tahu and Johmak stood at the edge of a pool of energized protodermis, with only the Hau Nuva’s shield between them and a horde of Roporak. They had been here for some time; long enough, apparently, for Makuta to become bored and turn his attention elsewhere, as he had stopped taunting them with his telepathic boasts. Still, there was no chance of escape; the moment Tahu dropped the shield, they would be forced into the pool, there to be destroyed or mutated into something unimaginable.

“Toa Tahu, it’s been an honor serving with you,” said Johmak.

“Same to you, Johmak,” said Tahu. “I only wish I could have led you better.”

“You did the best you could,” said Johmak. “The best anyone could.”

The Roporak closed in, spinners at the ready. Several clicked their mandibles eagerly. And several near the doorway reared up, then dropped to the ground with knives in their backs. Briefly, Tahu saw a lithe figure dash into the room, before another several Visorak died swiftly.

“Lariska?” he cried.

“Who else?” she replied, and leapt back to retrieve her knives from those she had slain. All around, the Roporak turned their spinners away from Tahu and Johmak and towards her. “Come on, drop the shield and start fighting!”

Tahu unleashed a blast of heat and flame, knocking the Roporak back. Johmak rushed through the gap, bashing one Visorak to the ground with her shield, then smashing into two more that charged her. At the front of the room, Lariska stabbed and sliced every Visorak that came near, keeping the pathway clear. Rhotuka zipped through the room from every direction.

Tahu called on his elemental power, and a mote of fire floated into the center of the protodermis pool. “In a few minutes, that fireball will go off, and the whole place will explode,” he called. “We need to get out of here before that happens!”

Wasting no time, Lariska turned and ran. Johmak crushed one Visorak and moved to strike another, until Tahu pulled her away and dashed from the room. Roporak poured out of the room as well, but in panic rather than pursuit. Only the Exo-Toa remained in the room, obediently watching over the pool.

Tahu, Johmak, and Lariska leapt from the tunnels just as the explosion hit. A pillar of flame burst from the tunnel entrance behind them, flaring into the sky above. A moment later, the shockwave hit, rippling through the battleground and tossing Rahkshi and Exo-Toa like leaves in the wind. Only the Hau Nuva protected Tahu and his teammates from going the same way.

When the ground stopped shaking, Tahu dropped the shield, and the three warriors surveyed the devastation they had wrought. The ground was bent and buckled, and strewn with the bodies of Makuta’s forces. Tahu spotted some creatures moving near the mountains, but they suddenly vanished… then reappeared next to him, led by Onua and his Kakama Nuva. “Good work, brother!” he cried, embracing Tahu and lifting him off the ground. Krahka and Kopeke stood beside him, both bearing only a few scrapes and dents from the battle.

“I can’t believe we survived that,” said Johmak.

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” replied Lariska.

“...”

Tahu looked around, fully expecting Makuta to attack with the ground or sky itself. After all, they had just destroyed his only known source of energized protodermis; surely that would invite his wrath. Yet the island did not move. Daxia was quiet, even peaceful, in the battle’s aftermath.

“Time to leave,” said Tahu. “Evidently, Makuta’s attention is elsewhere, but he’ll look back eventually. And when he does, I want to be far, far away from here.”

No one disagreed. Calling on the Kakama Nuva, the group vanished from the rubble of the fortress, leaving only the broken bodies of Rahkshi and Visorak behind.

~~~

Makuta scanned his body tirelessly, but could not find where the Shadowed One had gone. _No matter. He will not have a chance to use his viruses against me. Only Pridak can give him that knowledge… and that can be easily prevented._

Around the island of Karzahni, the sea rose, forming an enormous wall of water through which no boat could travel. _And now the Barraki are trapped, too… their only escape is towards Metru Nui, and that is no escape at all. As for the Shadowed One, I need only separate him from his precious viruses, and then he can be freely destroyed._ He smiled at the thought of finally killing his age-old rival, and wondered what would be the most fitting method of execution. _He always did favor disintegration…_

He dispatched his most powerful Rahkshi to gather information, and then turned his thoughts to Daxia. A quick look told him all there was to know: Tahu and Onua had succeeded, and the island’s energized protodermis was long gone. This was not as much of a setback as the Toa seemed to think. _I still have the isle of energized protodermis to the south,_ he recalled, _that same isle from which Helryx came to the core._

 _Alas, poor Helryx… once so proud, now a prisoner in my own mind._ She had spent the past few days in deep meditation. No doubt she was calling on her elemental power to prepare a nova blast. He would let her try, and hope… and then, at the last possible moment, he would destroy her last chance of escape. By what method, he had not yet decided. _Truly, that is the hardship of being a ruler._

Of course, there was still one outstanding enemy who had not received his final punishment. _Mata Nui still lurks somewhere in the cosmos. I can sense him._ Soon, he would have full mastery of his new body. Then he could take to the skies and hunt down Mata Nui to crush the last remnant of his past. _And then there will be no thought of rebellion among my subjects… a sea of shadow, with no glimmer of hope within._

_Paradise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps the single most frustrating plot hole in Reign of Shadows was the disappearance of the Shadowed One. He simply vanished from the story, with no explanation given for his absence. What was he doing? Where did he go? Why didn't he visit Pridak?, etc. We'll see more of him as the fic goes along, and it'll be a fun ride.
> 
> Meanwhile, both Tahu and Kopaka have now finished their missions, so they'll take a back seat for the next few chapters. We'll see them again, though - I promise.


	10. Shadows of Destral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the ruined halls of Destral, Takanuva and Pohatu discover something that horrifies even the Toa of Light.

Takanuva kicked a rock and watched it bounce down the ruined halls of Destral. Nuparu had been and gone within the hour, and his visit hadn’t exactly improved Takanuva’s morale. “In my expert opinion,” he had said, “this teleportation machine is well and truly busted.” He’d apologized for not being able to help, of course. Takanuva forgave him, and wished him luck on his mission to Zakaz. It wasn’t his fault, and Takanuva knew it. That was why he was so disappointed.

“I guess that plan’s a no-go,” he said to the broken console. “Won’t be getting any help from other universes today. Or possibly ever.”

_ Thump. Crash. _

Slowly, Takanuva looked around for a flash of brown armor. “Pohatu?” he called, to no response. The Toa Nuva of Stone had gone back to the rocky surface, hoping to find something that could be used against Makuta in the battlefield left over from the war.  _ So that means… someone else is down here. _

Takanuva formed an orb of light in his palm, illuminating the shattered ruins of the fortress, and ventured out of the console room. The corridor outside was just as empty as before: nothing but scraps of Rahkshi armor, smears of kraata grease, and chunks of rubble from the walls and ceiling. If he hadn’t imagined it, the sound had come from somewhere down the hall, to the right… and it sounded distant, as if it had floated up from far below.

Orb in one hand, lance in the other, Takanuva moved down the hall.  _ I need a new weapon, _ he thought, not for the first time.  _ The lance is strong, but it’s terribly hard to wield in close quarters. I need something smaller and easier to use. I can save the lance for mounted combat or something.  _ He smiled.  _ Imagine riding Pewku into battle! We’d put Onepu’s Ussalry to shame. _

He put the thoughts out of his mind, reminding himself of the task at hand. At the end of the hall, his light revealed something interesting: the outline of a door, hidden in the wall. He pushed; it wasn’t locked. As the door slid open, he moved inside and saw what remained of the locking mechanism.  _ Another casualty of the Order’s siege, _ he muttered.  _ Thanks, Order. You left the place in tip-top condition. Especially that teleportation console. _

Hiding behind the secret door was a long, winding staircase, descending a hundred feet or more. No torches or sconces lit the walls, but his own power showed the way. He continued down, checking the walls for traps at every turn, but finding nothing. Probably they had all been destroyed in the attack, but he couldn’t shake the nagging feeling at the back of his mind:  _ Something wants me to come down here. _

The staircase ended in a vast, metal door. Evidently, it was the only thing that had survived the assault intact. Pohatu could surely have helped, but Takanuva had come too far not to indulge his curiosity. He raised his power lance and pointed it at the door, and then the staircase ignited with light.

When the light cleared, Takanuva stepped through the sizzling hole in the door and into a massive, underground vault. The room was at least a hundred feet long, with walls forty feet on all sides. The size of the room wasn’t what staggered him, though; its contents were far more frightening.

Stasis tubes. The vault was filled with them. They lined the walls, covering them floor to ceiling. All were shattered to pieces, broken by the earthquake that had crushed the fortress. Their contents had spilled out below: Toa, lying bent and broken on the ground, the remnants of their masks wreathed around their heads.

“No,” Takanuva gasped. He stepped forwards, heading for the broken bodies, even though he knew he shouldn’t. “No, no, no, no,  _ no! _ ”

He knelt down by one Toa, lying face-down on the ground in white and grey armor. Its limbs were bent at odd angles, and he moved them back in place. Then, gingerly, hands shaking, he turned over the body.

His own maskless face stared back at him.

Takanuva stepped back and looked around. His own dead body lay before him. And behind him. More of them over there, to the left. In a corner, several were piled together. All him. And all very, very dead.

He heard screaming. A sharp, keening wail, building in the back of his mind and rising until it drowned his thoughts. He took a feeble step back, and stumbled over his own cold, dead arm. He shrieked, and turned to run - just before something slammed into him, knocking him to the ground, pinning his arms behind his back.

“Hey, brothers,” said a familiar voice behind him, “looks like we missed one!”

Takanuva craned his neck up, and saw black-armored figures standing over him. Vaguely, he could make out the angular, pointed shapes of their masks. He stifled a cry of horror as he realized what had happened to them.

“We didn’t miss any of them,” said one of the dark figures, and knelt down to inspect Takanuva’s mask and armor. “This one’s new. Pure of heart, dressed in shining armor… Absolutely disgusting. He’s giving us a bad name.”

“Look at that hole he made in the door,” said another. “We couldn’t do that, even with all three of us trying together.” He picked up Takanuva’s power lance and weighed it in his hands. “This weapon must be something special.” He swung the weapon around, muttering whooshing noises as he went.

“Put that down. You’ll take off my head,” said the one holding him down.

“And would that really be such a bad thing?”

“Shut up.” Takanuva heard his captor draw out a sharp piece of glass. “I have to thank you, you know. We’ve been trapped down here for days, killing the weaker ones to pass the time. We thought we’d die down here, but you just blasted us a readymade exit.” He chuckled. “Of course, now that you’ve opened the way, you’re no longer of any use to us. Just an embarrassment, really.”

Takanuva saw the jagged piece of glass hovering near his neck. “Sure, it’d be easier to kill you with that giant lance,” said his captor, “but this is more personal. After all, we’re not just going to kill you. Oh, no. Once we get out of this dump, we’re going to  _ become _ you.”

He pulled Takanuva’s head up, angling him to face the beings who had captured him. “Meet the new you… Takanuva.”

Takanuva stared up at himself. Three of him, their armor as black as night. On their faces, his mask looked different… sharper, somehow. Harsher. Ready and willing to kill.

“You don’t have to do this,” he said. “There’s a hole in your heart, and you think violence will fill it… but it won’t. Killing will only - ”

“Shut up!” His counterpart delivered a brutal punch to the face, knocking his mask askew. “Did I say you could talk to me?”

The two other Takanuvas stepped forwards, curling their fingers into fists. “This is going to be  _ fun _ ,” said one. “Won’t it be nice to have this loose end all tied up?” said the other.

Takanuva tried to struggle, but the screaming was still in his mind, tearing his head apart. Even closing his eyes, he could still see flashes of memory: the shadow leech, the Makuta, the Olmak. And he could feel the flashes of white hot rage… and the cold, unrelenting urge to kill.  _ They’re going to kill me, _ he realized.  _ And I can’t do anything to stop it. _

“Hey, brakas!”

All four Takanuvas turned to see a brown-armored figure stepping into the room, holding his Midak Skyblaster at the ready. “I don’t know who you are, or what’s going on,” said Pohatu, “but whatever this is ends  _ now _ .”

“Pohatu Nuva,” snarled a Takanuva. “We finally meet again. I’ve been looking forward to killing you for a long,  _ long _ time.”

A torrent of shadow blasted from the power lance, and obliterated the wall behind Pohatu. But Pohatu wasn’t there anymore. A blur of brown zipped through the room - then that Takanuva dropped like a rock, and the power lance was in Pohatu’s hands. “I hear this weapon amplifies elemental power,” he said. “Wanna find out what it does with stone?”

The other Takanuva roared, and plunged the room into shadow. Somewhere in the darkness, Takanuva heard the sound of blows connecting. “You’ve got a mean left hook,” came Pohatu’s voice. “My turn.”

Another blow. The darkness vanished, and Takanuva watched his other self fly half the length of the vault, before slamming into the wall and dropping to the ground. The first Takanuva rose to his feet, but Pohatu - wearing his Pakari Nuva - swung the lance and sent him sprawling. “Takanuva!” he called. “The real one, I mean! Fight back! You’re stronger than them!”

“He’s lying,” hissed the dark Takanuva in his ear. “You’re weak. You aren’t even willing to kill us. What kind of a warrior  _ are _ you?”

Takanuva watched Pohatu pummel his alternate selves. He fought with all the raw power of a Toa Nuva, but kept himself in check, and never aimed to kill. Watching him fight brought back the memories of everything he believed in… everything he stood for.

Takanuva’s mask shimmered, and then released a burst of light. His double cried out in pain, and his grip slackened. Seizing the chance, Takanuva kicked the double off of him, then turned and grabbed him in a headlock.

“You’re right,” he said, wrestling his double to the ground. “I won’t kill you.” He slammed him into the ground next to his dead brethren. “I’m going to do the worst thing you can imagine.” He looked down into his alternate self’s eyes not with fury, but with mercy and compassion. “I’m going to fix you.”

Then he knocked himself out.

Takanuva rose and turned to Pohatu. His two opponents were on the ground, battered but still breathing. Pohatu looked over the power lance and chuckled. “I like this thing. Any chance I can keep it?”

“Once I find a new weapon, it’s yours,” said Takanuva. “I owe you that much, at least.”

Pohatu looked around at the ruined vault, and let out a long sigh. “Mata Nui, this place is a nightmare.”

“Tell me about it,” said Takanuva, staring at his dozens of dead bodies.

“Back on the island, we fought dark versions of ourselves,” said Pohatu. “Of course, that was just an illusion, just like this one.” He looked to Takanuva. “Please tell me it’s an illusion.”

Takanuva shook his head. “They’re all real, and all me. Dozens of me, all drained of light,” he explained. “Alternate universes… I thought they could be used for good. I never imagined they could be used for such evil.”

“Who in their right mind would have?” said Pohatu. He looked around one last time, shuddered at the sight, then turned to go. “Come on. We’re done here.”

“Hey, wait up,” said Takanuva. “We’ll need your strength to carry them to the boat.”

Pohatu stared at him like he’d just sprouted horns. “Takanuva, they tried to kill us. And the moment they wake up, they’re going to try and kill us again.”

“But they need to be fixed!” said Takanuva. “Look, we’ll be safe. They’ll be tied up, and we’ll confiscate their masks. And, most importantly, we have the Mask of Light.”

“And it sure is shiny,” said Pohatu. “But I don’t think illuminating our vessel is going to fend off three angry Toa.”

“You don’t understand. Light isn’t all it can do,” said Takanuva, gesturing emphatically to the mask. “I can calm emotions. I can make people see reason… see the light, if you will. If I just use my mask, I can make them treat us as friends… or at least keep them from trying to kill us.”

Takanuva recognized the stubbornness in Pohatu’s eyes, but he knew of one way to get past that. “Pohatu, please,” he said, kneeling down next to the fallen Takanuva. “They’re not fakes, and they’re not illusions. They’re me. Every minute we leave them here, drained of light, hating everyone they come across… it reminds me of what happened in Karda Nui. What I could have been... what I nearly was. And I won’t let anyone else, especially myself, go through that again.”

Pohatu stared down at Takanuva and saw Takua. His body and his mask were different, but his eyes were the same as the multicolored Matoran who had once wandered the shores of Mata Nui. They were the eyes that had watched the Bohrok raze the island, watched the Rahkshi destroy Onu-Koro, and watched his best friend die trying to save him. And despite all that, they were still bright and full of hope.

Pohatu’s mask shimmered and changed as he called on the Pakari Nuva. He knelt down and gathered two Takanuvas onto his shoulders. “You carry that one,” he said, “and I’ll take these two. When we reach Stelt, we’re gonna fix them. I promise.” He patted Takua - Takanuva - on the head. “And a Toa always keeps his word.”

~~~

In the basement of a shop on Stelt, Toa Krakua sat quietly at a gameboard with Silence and Subterranean, considering his next move. At least, until a white and gold Toa grabbed him from behind and pulled him to his feet.

“Hey,” said Krakua, “I was in the middle of - ”

“Listen to me,” said Takanuva, his voice urgent. “You found the frequency that woke the Bohrok, right? Well, I’ve got another job for you.”

Krakua protested, up until Takanuva led him into the rebels’ makeshift infirmary. Lying on three different cots were three copies of the same Toa: Takanuva himself.

“If I had a Klakk, this job would be much easier,” said Takanuva. “But I don’t, so listen to me. Somewhere, somehow, there’s a frequency that will break shadow’s hold over a being, and let the light return to them.” He shut the door behind them. “And neither of us is leaving until you find that frequency. Is that clear?”

Krakua nodded.

“Then let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a fan of Greg's "Alternate Shadow Takanuva" idea whatsoever, but since they do canonically exist, I thought I'd take a stab at making them more interesting. I can't do anything to revive the ones Alternate Teridax pulverized, but such are the limits of a canon compliant fic. Speaking of, Alternate Teridax will not be making an appearance in this fic. I think he has potential, but I didn't want to take the time/words to write out a scene or plotline for him just so that he could be in this fic. He and his crusade to PURGE ALL EVILDOERS are problems to be addressed by someone on Spherus Magna, not in the "Makutaverse".
> 
> Also, Krakua certainly has a way of coming in handy, doesn't he? I wish I could have explored his character some more, but like Alternate Teridax, he doesn't really have an arc that ties in with Reign of Shadows. Maybe someday I'll write him.


	11. Deceit and Self-Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahkmou has imprisoned the Av-Matoran of Metru Nui in the reeducation center. Now two of the city's remaining defenders launch a mission to infiltrate the foul place.

For months now, she had been searching, through deep sublevels of the Archives, deep mining shafts, secret hideaways, and vast subterranean chambers - the hidden and forgotten underbelly of Metru Nui, lost to history, buried by the unstopping tide of progress. She had evaded diabolical defense mechanisms, still grinding their gears after countless millennia. She had faced and fought Rahi and worse, horrific creatures that should not exist, and yet still they prowled the darkness, hungry and trapped. She had combed through buried libraries and enormous vaults, poring over eons’ worth of chronicles, and learned the city had more history than she ever could have thought possible. And yet, after all of this backbreaking exploring, searching, and reading, Gali Nuva had come no closer to finding any secrets of the Great Beings.

Tahu or Kopaka might have given in to frustration, and Lewa or Pohatu might have lost interest, but Gali would not be swayed. She did not let her emotions rule her, but worked to steady them and navigate their ebbs and flows. Such was the nature of her element.

So Gali sat in her temporary outpost, once the nest of Krahka, and meditated. She did not wonder or worry how much time had passed, or what else she might have done in the meantime; but she sat, and thought, and waited, bringing her emotions into balance. When her head was cleared, she would begin her search anew, perhaps try some areas a second time - it was possible that she had missed something...

Her meditations came to an abrupt end, however, when a ceiling hatch gave way and a small blue shape tumbled onto the ground, sending up a cloud of dust. She waved it away and saw a familiar mask on the Matoran now groaning on the floor.

“Macku?”

The Ga-Matoran coughed out dust that had lain still for thousands of years. “The one and only,” she hacked. Gali knelt to comfort her, but Macku cleared her throat and pulled herself to her feet. “Toa Gali, I beg your forgiveness for disturbing your mission -”

“No need to beg,” said Gali swiftly. “If you have come to summon me, matters must be dire indeed. What is Makuta planning?”

“Not Makuta.  _ Ahkmou _ ,” said Macku, as if his name were a dirty word. “He’s rounded up the Av-Matoran - stolen them in the night. I think he’s taken them to the Reeducation Center.” She looked at Gali with urgency in her eyes. “They’re a symbol, Toa Gali, and he’s going to make an example out of them. If Ahkmou subdues the Av-Matoran, it will be the end of the resistance in Metru Nui!”

Gali grimaced.  _ To think that a Matoran could fall so far from grace… _

“Thank you for summoning me, Macku,” she said. “Take my hand. Ahkmou will not win this battle - this, I swear.”

~~~ 

Far, far above the Archives, in the dim light of day, a Visorak battle ram trundled through the city. Within its blocky, armored exterior sat Ahkmou, nervously adjusting the hem of his robe and trying not to think about his destination. It was silly to worry, he told himself. The subjects had already been captured and subdued. An informant by the name of Gavla had been instrumental in rounding up the perpetrators. And the site was kept under strict guard by Rahkshi and Exo-Toa at all hours of the day. No harm would come to him. Yet still, Ahkmou could not help but worry.

_ Leading a city is difficult work, _ he had realized. Tensions in the city had been rising in the past few weeks, as the Matoran were urged to disobey orders and sabotage their work by the most vocal of dissidents. Ahkmou knew who to blame: this was the work of Macku, the little Toa’s pet. She was turning his own city against him. He would be deeply satisfied when the Rahkshi found and captured her… but until then, he would have to make examples out of others.

The transport came to a stop. Ahkmou rose, picked up Dume’s staff, and waited for his Rahkshi escort to open the doors. Flanked on all sides by Rahkshi, he walked hurriedly through the streets of Ga-Metru, trying not to see the hatred in the Matoran’s eyes. A wave of the staff showed his authority to the Exo-Toa, and they showed him through the gates. He passed onto the bridge, free of any Matoran distractions, and permitted a sigh of relief. Still, the trip here wasn’t the hard part. Going inside would be the most difficult.

Steeling himself, Ahkmou quickened his pace, and he and his guards hurried across the bridge to the Great Temple. No, not the Great Temple, he reminded himself; not anymore.

Ahkmou had personally ordered the conversion of the facilities, but he was still a little stunned by the drastic changes inside. All the carvings and artifacts dedicated to the Toa had been torn down, and replaced with idols and statues of Makuta’s various forms. The Toa Suva was gone, although that was not Ahkmou’s doing; just a few days after Makuta’s takeover, it had vanished without a trace. Ahkmou suspected the Toa had moved it into the Archives, but his troops had so far failed to locate it. It had been replaced with a towering statue of Makuta’s newest body. Ahkmou swore the statue’s eyes were watching him as he passed beneath it, across the shrine, and through a heavy, sealed door.

These rooms had once been the temple’s laboratories, but now they had a new purpose. Harsh crimson lightstones were set into the walls, pulsing gently but menacingly. Turahk loomed in each corner of the room, their wicked staffs ready for use at a moment’s notice. At each table sat Av-Matoran, bound and gagged, pure hatred in their eyes. This was the Reeducation Center.

Ahkmou cleared his throat, like he had seen Turaga Onewa do before every speech. “Thank you for j-joining me here today,” he began. There were muffled protestations. “Our work here will usher in a new era of peace… for the citizens of Metru Nui...”

~~~

Gali and Macku broke the surface quietly, slipping onto the water-slicked rim of the temple. A Rahkshi hovered overhead, but they stayed quiet and still, and it veered away. Gali led Macku along the outside of the building, to a trail of water trickling down the wall. “These were the Sacred Tears,” Macku realized, running her hand through them. “The tears that reach the sky.”

“They also reach an entrance to the temple,” said Gali, pointing to the tears’ source: a small grate halfway up the temple. With the help of the Miru Nuva and the strength of elemental water, they removed the grate and slipped inside.

As it turned out, the Sacred Tears came from a pool of accumulated rainwater, hidden in the temple’s rafters. Down the maintenance stairs, they caught a glimpse into a nightmarish scene. A worship hall had been converted into a row of cells, each holding a dejected Matoran. They kept their heads down and remained silent, as several Turahk prowled back and forth along the hall. Macku spotted Nireta, who had been captured after their laboratory protest, staring blankly ahead at a wall. She was mouthing something over and over. Macku squinted to make it out: “Honored to serve the Great Spirit… Honored to serve the Great Spirit… Honored to serve the Great Spirit…”

Gali Nuva was quivering with rage. “This is sickening. To take a place of peaceful worship, and make it into this… this  _ facility _ … How could anyone be so cold and unfeeling?”

Macku tugged at her leg. “I can hear voices from the programming room, probably the Av-Matoran. We need to save them first. We can come back for the other students later -”

“No,” said Gali, her voice firm. She raised her aqua axe, glinting in the crimson light. “I did not realize what a horror this place was, but I cannot permit it to exist any longer.” She turned to Macku. “When I launch my attack here, the other Rahkshi will come running. Then a simple flood will flush them out of the temple. Once the waters subside, find and release the Av-Matoran in the chaos. Send them here, to the Sacred Tears. We will escape through the underwater chutes.”

“But that will take you - ”

“Out of Metru Nui, yes,” said Gali. “After I free them, these Matoran cannot return to their posts. Ahkmou will tear them apart to learn where I am hiding. So I am taking these Matoran out of the city, and I am  _ destroying _ the Reeducation Center. Do you understand, Macku?”

Macku frowned.  _ This was supposed to be a simple rescue mission, _ she sighed… but then, she could hardly argue with a Toa Nuva in a rage, any more than she could argue with a typhoon. And Gali’s proposed attack would weaken Ahkmou for a few days, even weeks. Without the Reeducation Center, he would have no means of punishing disobedience. She smiled. She could see the protests now, spreading across the city, unquelled by Ahkmou’s frenzied decrees.

“Yes, Toa Gali,” she said, bowing. “Great Spirit guide you in the battle.”

“The same to you,” said Gali. “Now go, and wait for my signal.”

Macku hurried through the maintenance corridors, until she found the door to the programming room. From inside, she could hear a low, droning voice. At first, she thought this was Makuta’s “programming”, the series of statements he forced “students” to read and recite until their minds held nothing else. But then she heard the voice stammer, and cough, and correct itself, and realized - this was one of Ahkmou’s horrible speeches. He himself was here, lecturing the Av-Matoran before their brainwashing could begin!

Macku grinned behind her mask. She took out her makeshift dagger, really a fish-gutting knife, and imagined using it on the false Turaga. The thought was so exciting, she nearly rushed through the door - before the sounds of battle rang out from the holding cells, and Ahkmou finally stopped talking. “What was that?” she heard him wondering. Several of the Rahkshi hissed curiously. “I think maybe you should go check,” he stammered. “Yes, three of you. You there, stay here with me.”

Macku cursed. She had hoped he would send all his Rahkshi to investigate the intruder - now how was she going to get a room full of Av-Matoran out of the temple, if she had to go through a Rahkshi first?

A tremendous crashing noise filled the air, and the building shook with the fury of the oceans unchecked. Elsewhere in the building, Gali’s flood dashed Turahk and Exo-Toa against the walls, then receded, carrying them out to sea through the doors of the temple. Inside the programming room, Matoran were murmuring, and she heard the word “Toa” several times.

“What’s going on?” she heard Ahkmou shriek, even as his Turahk bodyguard growled at the Av-Matoran. Macku took a deep breath.  _ It’s now or never,  _ she told herself.  _ What would Hewkii do? _

Shackled to a desk, Tanma was watching Ahkmou lose control, and loving every second of it, when he heard something moving behind him. “It’s a friend,” came Macku’s voice, even as she worked her lockpick into Tanma’s bonds. “If I distract the Turahk, then you can release the others, right?”

“I can,” said Tanma, “but how are you going to - ”

But she was already gone, and his hands were free.

“HEY, AHKMOU!”

Ahkmou whirled, panicking at the sound of his name, before he saw the culprit: a lone Ga-Matoran, charging towards his podium with a dagger in her hand. His eyes widened. Of  _ course _ she was here.

“What are you waiting for? Blast her!” he cried to the Turahk. It raised its staff, and a scarlet ray lanced across the room, striking Macku full-on. A shuddering terror ran through her, and she saw the specter of a Tarakava towering over her. Panic flared bright red behind her mask.  _ I could lose everything here, _ she realized,  _ but there’s no turning back now. No escape! _

Ahkmou stared in horror as Macku kept running. The Turahk, too, seemed surprised. “Are you an idiot? Hit her with everything you’ve got!” Dimly, he noticed movement among the Av-Matoran, but his mind was on the Matoran currently trying to assassinate him.

The Turahk fired again, and again. Visions swam in front of Macku as she ran, things she’d seen and still saw in her nightmares: Ga-Koro trapped underwater, Bohrok swarming over Naho Falls, Makuta’s voice echoing through the Coliseum. And, as another ray hit her, some things she hadn’t seen: Rahkshi pouring into the room, Visorak fangs lowering towards her mask, and a Skakdi clutching Hewkii’s broken mask. She kept running. And then another ray struck, straight to the heart. Macku looked up and stopped breathing. Towering behind the podium was Makuta himself, a nebulous monster with his shadowy claws reaching towards her...

Macku stopped a few meters from the podium. She dropped her knife.  _ Nowhere to run. _ She staggered back until she hit a chair, then dove behind it, her body shuddering, panic screaming in her mind. The terror rose until she could think of nothing else.

The Turahk looked down at the cowering Matoran, and was satisfied. All that remained was to run her through and put her mask on a pike, as its master commanded. That was when a barrage of light struck, burning through its armor and scalding the kraata within. Tanma advanced down the hall, firing beam after beam at the Turahk. It collapsed to the ground, its armor a smoldering mess.

Tanma turned his stony gaze on Ahkmou, who flinched. “Reinforcements will be here in a heartflash,” said the ‘Turaga’. “They’ll round up your tribe, and then the  _ real _ lessons will begin!”

“Counterpoint,” said Tanma, and blasted Ahkmou’s mask off with a beam of light. The false Turaga shrieked, clutched at his uncovered face, and then sank to his knees, already losing consciousness. “No doubt your guards will stop to help you recover,” said Tanma. “By then, we will be far away.” He turned to Macku and pulled her to her feet. “Let’s go.”

Gali was waiting at the pool of Sacred Tears. “Thank the Great Beings,” she sighed when she saw the two Matoran. “The others are safely in the chutes.” She looked worryingly at Macku. “Little one, are you well? What have they done to you?”

Macku stood on trembling legs. “Nothing I couldn’t withstand,” she stammered. “I’m fine.”

“I am taking Tanma to the chutes,” said Gali. “If you wish, I can bring you, too.”

“No,” said Macku, stepping back. “The city… the city needs me. This is the perfect opportunity for the resistance.” She took a deep breath. “You two go ahead. I’ll find my own way back.”

Gali frowned. “Very well. Great Spirit guide your path.”

“And yours,” said Macku. Tanma bumped her fist and nodded solemnly. Then he took Gali’s hand, and they dove from the temple into the ocean waters. Macku watched them disappear beneath the waves. Now truly alone, she turned and vanished into the hidden places of the city. If Ahkmou thought today had been bad, she vowed she would make the coming days far worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started out writing this fic, I planned for Gavla to defect to Ahkmou's side and become his secret co-ruler. There was going to be a whole subplot featuring the Av-Matoran discovering her treachery, and then fighting to take her down. I eventually scrapped that when I realized that there were more interesting characters to feature: namely, Gali and Macku. I had actually completed a first draft of this entire fic when a friend pointed out to me that Gali didn't show up at all. That was appalling to me, so I wrote this chapter primarily so I could give her some showtime. As I wrote it, though, Macku emerged as the real star of the chapter. It's funny how writing works, isn't it?


	12. The Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under Makuta's reign, two teams of powerful warriors rejoin one another. However, one is a more joyful reunion than the other. Across the universe, the rebellion begins to come together...
> 
> The events of this chapter take place concurrently with Chapter 10 of Greg's Reign of Shadows.

“Where are we going?” Chiara asked, not for the first time.

Kopaka kept his mask pointed straight ahead, peering into the thick fog hovering over the ocean. There was no sound but the hum of the engine and the spray of the sea.

Chiara sighed. She’d only been adventuring with Kopaka for a week or two, but she’d learned that he didn’t enjoy speaking unless it was absolutely necessary. Which was fine by her; unlike most of her tribe, she wasn’t one for mindless chatter and talking long into the night. She did, however, appreciate knowing where she was going and why. They’d been driving for hours now, and Kopaka had said nothing since he stepped into the skiff and set sail.

Chiara lay back in the skiff, resting her head on a seat and staring up into the foggy darkness. The stars were hidden from her; she could see only faint glimmers of light behind shifting clouds. She lay there for another few minutes, until something in the southern sky caught her attention. A bank of fog briefly parted to reveal a different light, not from the stars. This was a golden light, a beacon of sorts, shining bright above the dark and heavy fog. She barely saw it for more than a moment before a heavy wall of fog rolled in and swallowed it whole.

“You’re following that light,” Chiara said. “What for?”

“Quiet!” Kopaka murmured, his voice sharp. “Makuta’s servants could be anywhere. The less we talk, the better.”

Chiara frowned. He’d told her very little, but at least she knew something of what was going on. She lay back in the boat and watched the sky, waiting for another peek at that beacon.

After another few hours, she felt the engine’s hum die down as Kopaka piloted it into a cove. He drove to a secluded spot between two large boulders, then froze the water around the skiff, freezing it in place. Silently, he disembarked and offered his hand to Chiara. She took a deep breath and prepared for the rapid, dizzying sensation of the Kakama Nuva.

When the world stopped shaking around her, they were standing deep in an uncharted jungle, before a ruined stone that could have once been an altar. Chiara looked up - there was no fog here - to see the beacon shining directly above that altar. While she looked, Kopaka stepped forward, his hand hovering near his blade, and stood before the altar. Quietly, he spoke. What he said, Chiara could not make out… but she could certainly see the light around the altar shimmer, and a white and gold Toa appear, wearing a wide grin.

“Takanuva,” Kopaka said. “It’s good to see you. Where are the others?”

There was a slight breeze, and a brown blur zipped across the ground. Kopaka dropped like a stone - as the blur faded, Chiara saw a brown-armored Toa hugging Kopaka tightly. “Brother! It’s been so long, I thought you might have gone off and become a hermit,” he said in a booming voice. The Toa of Ice attempted to look uncomfortable, but Chiara saw the hint of a smile behind his mask. “It’s good to see you, too, Pohatu.”

“Well, that’s awfully touching. Don’t you think so, Onua?” said a tall, red-armored Toa, who stepped into the clearing with a burly Toa of Earth by his side. Both were covered in battle scars. The Toa of Fire stepped forward and looked around, nodding slowly. “Four of the Toa Nuva and Takanuva, together again. Makuta won’t know what hit him.”

“Make that five,” said a female voice. A sleek, powerful Toa of Water pushed through the branches, dripping seawater onto the undergrowth. The others looked taken aback by her presence. “Never fear,” she said calmly. “Metru Nui is in capable hands. I sensed my duty call me elsewhere.”

“Then all of us are present except Lewa,” said the Toa of Fire.

“He’ll turn up eventually,” said Pohatu, letting Kopaka go. “And if not, well, I’m sure you can track him down, brother Onua.”

Chiara blinked slowly. Meeting one of the fabled Toa Nuva had been quite enough. Meeting five of them, and the prophesied Toa of Light? This was almost too much. She gave herself a quick shock to test that she was awake.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there,” said the Toa of Fire, and stepped over to her, offering a fist bump. “I am Tahu Nuva, spirit of fire. And who are you, sister Toa?”

“Toa Chiara.” Anxiously, she touched her fist to his, forgetting to curb her elemental power. Tahu shuddered as a mild shock ran up his arm. “A Toa of Lightning, then?” he said, more to the group than to her. “I look forward to seeing that power used against Makuta’s beasts.”

“It’s… it’s an honor to fight with you, sir,” Chiara said haltingly. Kopaka gave her a small smile of encouragement.

“Well, then,” said Tahu, turning back to the assembled Toa Nuva. “Thank you for calling us here, Takanuva. It’s time for a new mission, one we can’t do alone. Makuta is moving his Rahkshi to the south - every last one of them. We don’t yet know why, but the Order has scouts tracking them as best they can. We need to trail them, learn their mission, and before they can manage it, we need to shut them down, hard. So we need help, and lots of it.”

“Trinuma is sending messages to every Toa known to the rebellion, asking them to meet us here,” said Takanuva. “We’re talking about an army of Toa - a gathering larger than anything since the Dark Hunter war. I’ll be channeling my power to keep this beacon lit, but Makuta’s doing his best to hide it. We might need some of us to meet up with new Toa as they come along.”

Gali smiled. “It seems you’ve finally learned the value of unity, brother Tahu.”

“We all have,” said Kopaka. “We’re in this together.”

“That’s right, bring it in!” said Pohatu, clapping his arms around Kopaka and Onua. He glanced over and gestured to Chiara. “Come on, you’re in this, too, sister.”

“Through unity, we will do our duty, and achieve our destiny,” said Tahu. “To beat this enemy, all Toa will need to fight as one. So let’s go out and get ready - ready to take this universe back from Makuta!”

Cheers echoed around the island. Far above, Takanuva’s beacon shimmered in the night, rising above an ever higher tide of shadow.

~~~

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Within a deep and cold cavern, far beneath the wartorn surface of Zakaz, undying hatred seethed beneath dark, rippling waters. The Skakdi standing nearby saw nothing but an underground lake, but within that body of water moved the scattered remnants of a being long since broken beyond recognition.

Impossibly, unbelievably, and much to his chagrin, Zaktan was alive.

Dimly, vaguely, Zaktan sensed the nearby Skakdi’s energy, and felt rage. _I was once like you,_ he hissed. _I had limbs, and a body, and a face... but all of that is gone now._

He could still remember the echoes of the pain that Makuta had dealt him: the sonic waves that had ripped his body apart and would surely have killed him, if not for his sordid power. Instead of dying, he had been broken into smaller pieces yet. At first, he was merely molecules, strewn amidst the dust of the chamber. After a few days, he had been able to gather enough particles together to achieve a semblance of unity, but his control was tenuous. Even now, it took nearly all of his concentration just to keep his matter from drifting apart.

 _I am cursed to survive,_ Zaktan realized. _No matter what misfortune or punishment befalls me, I will live. Even if something were to kill me now, I would somehow survive, in an even more wretched state. I am cursed... but is this truly a curse, or a blessing?_

He had spent weeks in that chamber, gathering the strength to draw his disparate particles together - but that chamber was no ordinary room. It was a mind... the mind of Makuta, and the mind of this universe. Nestled within Makuta’s brain, Zaktan saw what he saw... thought what he thought... felt what he felt. He had waited, he had watched, and he had learned.

Zaktan did not recall how or when the idea had come to Makuta, only that it had. Hidden within the coded formulae and properties of protodermis was a tantalizing concept: a being more powerful than any other in history, formed by fusion in energized protodermis. Zaktan had watched as Makuta researched the destinies of his subjects, and he had seen his opportunity.

That the six Piraka were destined to fuse did not surprise Zaktan. In fact, it made sense of many things. _It was no accident that we joined together under the Shadowed One,_ Zaktan mused, _and it was not through luck alone that we survived our quest to Voya Nui. Destiny itself brought and kept us together... all for this day._

Through the rippling waters, Zaktan felt the Skakdi’s cheers. _So, they have brought out the snakes, then. I almost pity them... poor little fools who thought they might have control of their own lives. But they never did. Only_ **_I_** _will have control._

Zaktan willed his particles to rise from the lake. He knew what he must do. His destiny was to join with these fools to create a better whole, to enter a combination of different minds and become one. But destiny had overlooked one crucial, critical fact:

Zaktan had long since learned how to control a composite mind.

He rose from the lake and slithered through the air, far over the heads of the assembled Skakdi. _In moments, I will have a body again... and power nearly unlimited..._

Particles quivering with anticipation, Zaktan hovered over the vat of energized protodermis... and dove in.


	13. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tahu's army of Toa heads south, setting off on their most ambitious mission yet. Meanwhile, the Dark Hunters develop their own plan for rebellion.
> 
> The events of this chapter take place prior to Chapter 12 of Greg's Reign of Shadows.

Tahu stood on the black sands of a far-flung island, flanked by Takanuva, with a fleet of Toa and Order agents at his heels. It was hard to believe that just weeks earlier, he’d been fighting for his life on Daxia. Now he was leading a battalion of almost every known Toa in the universe as they tracked Makuta’s Rahkshi further and further south. Where they were going, no one knew, but Makuta couldn’t be planning anything good for their destination.

As flying creatures, Rahkshi were notoriously difficult to track. Tahu had assigned every Toa capable of flight or similar abilities to search the skies, looking for sites where they might have landed. He was placing his bets, however, on this island. It was one of the volcanoes that he and Kopaka had quelled a few months ago, but more importantly, it was the site of an old Brotherhood ruin. If the Rahkshi had passed through here, they were likely moving down the eastern island chain, and the Toa could save valuable time by narrowing down their search.

“I see them!” Takanuva called out, just before two blurs of motion came speeding towards them. On a dune up ahead, they stopped, revealing two figures: Kopaka Nuva and his new recruit, Chiara.

“Well? What did you see?” asked Tahu.

Chiara stepped down off the dune and handed Tahu a scrap of scorched armor. “They didn’t just pass through,” she said. “They left a rear guard. Course, they didn’t last long against me and a Toa Nuva.”

Kopaka grunted. “She did all the real work.”

“Excellent!” said Tahu. “Then we know where to start looking. I’ll call back the eastern scouts immediately.”

“No,” said Kopaka. “That’s what Makuta wants.”

“What? That’s impossible,” said Tahu. “Trinuma did the numbers. That army is nearly all of Makuta’s forces - it’s too big to be some kind of distraction.”

“It’s also too big to require a rear guard,” said Kopaka. “They have us outnumbered; they don’t need to worry about an attack from behind. And there were only two dozen Rahkshi stationed in that ruin, barely enough to pose a threat to more than a few Toa.”

“You don’t mean…” said Tahu, putting the pieces together.

“It’s a false lead,” said Kopaka. “Makuta wants us to waste our time looking for Rahkshi in the eastern chain, but they’re not there. They came here to throw us off the trail, and have been moving down the western chain this whole time.”

“I’ve been in his head. That’s just the kind of trick Makuta would pull,” said Takanuva.

Tahu frowned. All signs pointed to the eastern chain… but wasn’t that the hallmark of Makuta’s plans? _You do what you think is right, and then find out you’ve been playing into his hands the whole time._ “All right,” he said, “I trust your judgment. Onua, relay these orders to the fleet: all ships in the eastern chain pull back, and travel to the western chain. We’ll reconvene off the shores of Artidax.”

He turned to Kopaka. “Are you sure you eliminated all the Rahkshi on the island?”

“We cleared out the ruin. I can’t speak for the island.”

“Another order, then. Onua, keep one ship docked on this island, until Kopaka gives the send-off. Takanuva, you’ll stay here with him. I want you to sweep the island. Make sure no Rahkshi escape to warn the army we’re coming.”

He looked to the southwest and grimaced. "This will be Makuta's last scheme."

~~~

Lariska’s last dagger arced gently across the room and sank effortlessly into the wall. With a mighty sigh, she dropped her throwing stance and stalked over to retrieve her daggers. Trinuma had failed to give her a new mission for weeks now. _If this keeps up, I’ll start using civilians as target practice. Maybe then I can stop listening to all their useless gossip._

There was an old saying about Stelt: “A Nui-Rama doesn’t buzz on the Tren Krom Peninsula without Stelt hearing about it.” Even under Makuta’s reign, that saying held true. She had heard them whispering behind her back since she arrived. _Haven’t you heard? The Shadowed One is dead,_ they cried. _Makuta finally got him. Took out half of Xia to kill him; the whole island’s a wasteland._

Everyone seemed to expect Lariska to have some sort of reaction to this “news”. They must have been terribly disappointed when she simply nodded and returned to her room to practice her aim. _If he’s dead - which I very much doubt - then what’s it to me?_ she murmured. _Makuta’s reign has changed things. It’s every Dark Hunter for themselves now, and I was never going to be weighed down by any kind of “loyalty” anyway._ She yanked a dagger out of the wall, then whirled around and buried it up to its hilt, as if the wood were her enemy’s flesh. _If he’s dead, then Makuta’s only saved me the trouble of killing him!_

That was enough practice for the night; time to go up and see what miserable food the shopkeep had been able to smuggle down to the rebels. Lariska sheathed her daggers and darted up the stairs, looking for Trinuma. If there had been a food shipment, he’d be the first to know.

Something moved in the corner of her eye. She whirled, a dagger already in her fingers, and a terrified Fa-Matoran screamed and ducked. Behind him, there were only the shadows behind the weapon racks, stretched and distorted by the base’s dim light. Lariska scowled at the Matoran and turned away, stalking through the base.

Again! This time, Lariska caught a glimpse: there was a figure moving in the shadows, hugging the wall, moving towards the staircase and the hidden door to the street. As she watched, the silhouette slithered up the stairs and disappeared through the closed door.

Trinuma had forbidden anyone to use that door without clearance, but he was a fool if he thought Lariska was bound by his orders. She slipped it open and crept into the alleys of Stelt, shutting it tight behind her. There - the figure was at the alley’s end, drifting around the corner. Quickly, quietly, Lariska followed, trailing the shadow through the midnight streets.

No small part of her was enjoying this. She hadn’t had such an elusive quarry since that night in Metru Nui… She put that memory out of her mind and darted behind an empty vendor stand, even as the shadow slipped up the street, towards the hill district.

She followed the shadow to one of Stelt’s great mansions. Not a single lightstone was lit; the house was a looming silhouette. The building towered over the garden of stones in its lawn, looking over the market district down below.

Standing on its lawn was the shadow. Now that he stood still, Lariska recognized him, and realized she had known all along. “You could have just spoken to me,” she growled, sheathing her daggers and following Darkness into the mansion. “He ordered you to toy with me, didn’t he? Another one of his little games.”

They moved up a long, sprawling staircase, along a cold, empty hallway, and through a heavy door into a darkened room; a study, perhaps. Darkness melted away as soon as she entered. Though she saw nothing, Lariska could feel a thick carpet beneath her feet, a wooden desk a few steps before her… and the calm, quiet breathing of a figure behind that desk.

“Welcome back, Lariska,” came the Shadowed One’s voice. “I’m sure my return comes as no surprise to you.”

“No pleasure, either,” said Lariska, pacing, as she always did, across the carpet. She stopped when she stepped in a pile of ash. “Why drag me out here in the dead of night? ”

“I have a mission for you,” said the Shadowed One. “Perhaps your most difficult yet - a mission that will test you more than ever before.”

“I’ll manage,” said Lariska. Her pacing had taken her to the side of the room. There was a shelf there, hard and long, filled with stone tablets. “I’ve managed everything you’ve thrown at me so far. What’s one more mission?”

The Shadowed One laughed softly. “Let me give you a history lesson, Lariska. When Makuta Teridax struck down Mata Nui, he did so from a specific location… someplace close to the Great Spirit, from which a single virus could throw him into a deep slumber. But he didn’t find that place himself.”

Lariska criscrossed the carpet, avoiding the pile of ash, as the Shadowed One continued. “He sought the counsel of Makuta Mutran, who told him where to go, and how to poison the Great Spirit.” Somehow, she could sense the Shadowed One grinning. “Do you know how Makuta Mutran came by that information?”

“If I had to guess,” said Lariska, stretching her arms, “I’d say he tortured one of his subjects who’d found it before. But that seems too simple for one of your tales.” She had finished stretching, and now paced up to the front of the desk. “So go ahead… how did Mutran know where it was?”

“Two words,” said the Shadowed One. “Tren Krom.”

Lariska froze. “No.” The darkness seemed to close in around her as she realized what the Shadowed One wanted. “No! You’re not going to get any help from me,” she said, backing away.

“Why, Lariska,” said the Shadowed One, “I’m not asking for much. I just want you to think back, and remember.”

“Find Brutaka. He was there… He saw - He’ll know where you need to go.”

“But Brutaka isn’t here,” came the Shadowed One’s voice, echoing through the gloom. “For a precious few moments, Lariska, you had access to all the secrets of the universe.”

Images, feelings, memories were coming back, memories that she had locked away the moment she was off that island.

“He saw into your mind, and you saw into his.”

Now she could feel the stinging slime where the tendril had grabbed her, and the feeling - the feeling as if the edges of her mind were being burned away -

“I can’t imagine why you would let all of that go to waste,” he insisted, as conversationally as ever. “What are you afraid of, Lariska?”

Lariska cried out and lunged, slamming her dagger into the desk. “You don’t know what I went through!” she hissed. “I don’t think about that island. I don’t think about… I’ll go mad. I’ll go mad if I do.” She took a deep breath, then stared down the gloom where the Shadowed One sat. “You wouldn’t risk your best operative for a fleeting chance of knowledge. You need me. We both know that.”

The Shadowed One was quiet for some time. “You’re right,” he said. “I do need you.”

When he spoke again, his voice was deathly soft. “Seize her.”

Four strong arms appeared out of the darkness and grabbed her. She whirled, yanking her good arm free and plunging a dagger into the creature behind her, and again, and again. Three lethal strikes to the torso - but still he only grabbed her harder, almost crushing her within his arms. Even now, she couldn’t hear him breathing.

“Your daggers won’t do much against Sentrakh, my dear,” said the Shadowed One. His chair scraped the floorboards as he rose. Somewhere in the shadows, there was the sound of crackling energy. “You’re not familiar with my rhotuka power, are you, Lariska? I do prefer not to use it, but sometimes, circumstances force my hand.”

She struggled, thrashing and kicking with enough force to topple most giants, but Sentrakh held her tight. She felt him dragging her forwards, and latched her foot onto the shelf, trying to resist, but to no avail. Desperately, she sank her teeth into his arm, but he didn’t even flinch.

“You’ve made it quite clear that you won’t willingly call on those memories,” said the Shadowed One. “Perhaps you’ll be more forthcoming in an… altered… state of mind.”

The rhotuka spinner let off a flickering orange glow, just enough to see the Shadowed One stepping towards her. Strange shadows danced across his face as he grinned down at her. “Lights out,” he hissed, and the rhotuka struck.


	14. The Siege of Metru Nui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Barraki's legions arrive in Metru Nui, ready to take the city by right of conquest. Inside the city's walls, the Turaga sense the coming of a long-awaited prophecy. And in the deserts of Bara Magna, Makuta and Mata Nui face each other at last...
> 
> The events of this chapter take place prior to Chapter 12 of Greg's Reign of Shadows.

Pridak stood at the bow of his flagship, staring ahead as the Silver Sea rushed below. Flanking him were Kalmah’s and Mantax’s flagships. Behind him, he knew, their combined fleet sailed in formation, nearly filling the narrow strait through which they sailed. Each warship was packed with armed and ready soldiers, all tense, eager to put their combat training to use.

Slowly, dimly, the skyline of Metru Nui appeared through the fog. Pridak’s army gave a cheer, a furious and terrifying noise that echoed through the dome of the Silver Sea. Behind him, he could hear the thunderous sound of a battle cry a dozen ships strong.

The city lay ahead, virtually undefended. No ships floated around its perimeter, and no weaponry was visible on the armaments. The only visible defense was a large wall of earth, metal, and stone.  _ Yet Makuta would never leave his prize city defenseless, _ said Pridak.  _ There must be some trick to all of this. _

As if summoned by his thoughts, the voice of Makuta echoed across the ocean like a peal of thunder.  **_“This is what you bring to face me, Barraki? A smattering of savages, petty murderers, and failed Dark Hunters…  Pathetic. Turn back now, submit to my authority, and I will spare your lives. If you impress me, I may reward you with a ruling title in my empire. If you continue…”_ **

Makuta’s voice shuddered through the bones of every being in the fleet.  **_“You will die.”_ **

Around him, Pridak’s lieutenants staggered, dazed by the booming voice. Pridak himself remained where he was, staring covetously at the city on the sea. “Barraki Pridak,” said the lieutenant to the left, trembling, “is it really wise to con-”

In a single movement, Pridak drew his blade and sliced the lieutenant’s head from his body. His other lieutenants quickly stepped back, stumbling over one another in their haste.

“Imbeciles,” Pridak said, his voice deathly soft. “We continue.”

The fleet sailed on, in deathly silence. No battle cries echoed from behind. As Metru Nui drew near, Makuta spoke again.  **_“Very well, Barraki. Every being in your fleet will perish.”_ **

The Silver Sea erupted. Waves the height of Metru Nui exploded from beneath, scattering the ships like leaves in a hurricane. Pridak watched as entire ships vanished beneath the waves, and others were dashed against the Great Barrier itself. Yet the flagships survived the deluge, and carried on, trailing a scattered few ships behind them. The waves settled, and the fleet continued. From several of the ships came cries of relief, and cheers… which died out when the voice came once more.

**_“I wasn’t finished.”_ **

The Silver Sea rippled and shook, tossing the ships up and down on massive swells and waves. In the waters around Metru Nui, dozens of Makuta’s warships appeared from thin air, transported from every corner of the universe. The sky darkened as a swarm of Rakhshi soared over the city’s wall, heading directly for the fleet. As Pridak watched, crystalline pillars rose from beneath the sea, crushing unsuspecting ships against their might.

“Evasive maneuvers!” Pridak shouted, and the ships ducked and weaved around the rising pillars. Several fired their cannons, blowing the vast columns to pieces.

“Sir! Those columns, where did they come from?” asked one of his lieutenants.

“This is the Sea of Protodermis,” said Pridak. “Makuta’s hidden ace. Get back to your post, and prepare the soldiers for combat.”

The lieutenant scurried away, struggling to keep his balance on the wildly tilting ship. Pridak watched as a nearby pillar shattered to pieces, and quickly sidestepped the shower of debris.  _ Makuta thinks he has outsmarted us, _ he mused.  _ But we Barraki have our tricks, too. _

He raised his arm and shot a flare directly into the waters ahead. He watched as its scarlet glow sank into the water and disappeared.

“Barraki Pridak! The Makuta’s ships have come within range!” cried a lieutenant. “Shall I give the order to fire?”

“Hold,” said Pridak.

“But sir, the enemy is already -  ”

“I said  _ hold _ ,” said Pridak. “Have patience, you ignorant cretin.”

He and the lieutenant watched as the dark ships drew near. On the decks, Skakdi and Exo-Toa armed the plasma cannons, training them on the Barraki’s flagships. “ _ Sir...! _ ”

A spray of water erupted from beneath the sea. As the water fell away, it revealed a tremendous, scaled creature, clutching one of Makuta’s warships in its jaws. As the Barraki fleet watched, the gigantic Rahi chomped the ship to splinters, then turned and crushed two more against its side.

All around, the Silver Sea exploded with prehistoric Rahi, great and terrifying in their size and strength. A tentacled creature slithered out on the port side, snatching three enemy ships in its coils. A humongous whale arose and charged another ship, gouging a hole in its hull. An enormous jellyfish floated out of the waters, and wracked four ships with chain lightning. In the midst of the chaos, a long, green sea serpent reared its head above the battle, and knocked countless Rahkshi from the sky with its roar. Atop its spined back, a familiar clawed figure rode the serpent, directing the giant Rahi from behind a Kanohi Zatth.

“Barraki Ehlek has come through,” Pridak informed his lieutenants. “Makuta’s warships are no longer a concern. Direct the fleet to steer through the pillars, and tell the soldiers to prepare for ground combat. We are winning this war  _ today _ .”

~~~

“Click, click! Too-whoot, too-whoot!”

“What is it, Nuju?” asked Nokama, moving to join him at the cell’s narrow window. “Is it time?”

Above them, the night sky of Metru Nui was ablaze with movement. Stars rushed through the sky, shining and dimming with remarkable speed. New stars appeared, burned bright, and winked out in an instant. It was as if the sky itself had gone haywire.

Dume stepped back, breathing heavily. “The prophecy is coming true.”

“What prophecy? I don’t quickknow any prophecy about the stars going dancemad,” said Matau. “Have you been keeping more darktales from us, old firespitter?”

“Forgive me,” said Dume. “Keeping secrets is in my nature. After all, what you do not know, Makuta cannot learn from you.”

“So what is it, then? This prophecy?” asked Onewa. “Spit it out.”

“Ancient records state that when the stars dance with madness, the world nears its end,” said Dume. “When it does, the Toa will be called away to a greater duty, and protecting the Matoran shall fall to the Turaga.”

“Well, isn’t that a cheerful prospect,” said Whenua. “How are we to complete that duty when we can’t even get out of this cell?”

“Patience, Whenua,” said Dume. “I wasn’t finished. To save the Matoran, the prophecies say, the Turaga must join together… and become one.”

“You don’t mean…” said Nokama.

“Yes,” said Vakama, stepping forwards. “I once had a vision of this day, although I did not yet understand it. Now, the time has come. Come, brothers and sister. We must concentrate on our unity.”

Dume stepped back, and the six Turaga of Mata Nui joined hands. Each bowed their head and focused their mind. Memories of past battles came flooding back. The Morbuzakh… the Krahka… the Rahi Nui… even Makuta himself. As they focused, and concentrated, and remembered, their bodies began to glow, until…

The light cleared, and Dume opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was a tall, robed figure, bearing the emblems of all six Turaga. Its eyes gleamed with the combined wisdom of their years.

“We are the Turaga Nui,” it pronounced. “The time has come to leave this cell.”

With its mighty fist, the Turaga Nui smashed open the cell door, sending it careening down the corridor. Dume hurried out. “Quickly! The throne chamber is this way.”

Shortly afterwards, Ahkmou heard his iron door crumple, and nearly jumped out of his robe. Quivering, he turned to face the doorway, and saw the Turaga Nui towering above him.

“Eep,” he whimpered.

“Ahkmou,” the Turaga Nui boomed. “You have led your people astray and soiled the title of Turaga.”

“It wasn’t my idea!” Ahkmou cried. He stepped backwards, but tripped over his robe and fell. “Makuta made me do it!”

“You knew what you did when you agreed to join with him,” said the Turaga Nui. From within its six voices, Onewa’s stuck out. “I’ve wanted to do this for a thousand years.”

Ahkmou scampered back on his hands and knees, but the Turaga Nui grabbed him by the ankle. “Makuta! Help me!” he cried, before the Turaga Nui swung him through the air. His robe flew off his body, and the Turaga Nui slammed him into the ground, knocking him unconscious. He groaned feebly as the Turaga Nui stomped onwards.

“That may have been... excessive,” the Turaga Nui said, mostly to itself.

“I certainly won’t complain,” Dume said, picking up his staff where Ahkmou had dropped it. “Come. It is time to shepherd the Matoran from Makuta’s domain.”

The Turaga Nui and Dume stood on the balcony of the Coliseum, staring down at the city. No Rahkshi, Exo-Toa, or Visorak patrolled the streets; all had vacated their positions to battle the Barraki. Yet the Matoran still labored. Some were the products of his reeducation efforts; others had simply come to expect swift and terrible punishment for idling. “My beautiful city, enslaved,” Dume growled. “Well, no more.”

“Matoran of Metru Nui!” called the Turaga Nui. “Put down your tools and leave your stations. No more work will be done for Makuta!”

Throughout the city, Matoran looked up to the Coliseum. The most diligent and fearful of them continued to work, but the rest set down their tools and watched. “Is that…? Have they escaped?”

Macku stepped out of her laboratory and looked joyously to the Coliseum. “They’ve done it! The Turaga have done it!”

“Makuta’s reign has come to an end,” the Turaga Nui announced. “We must take shelter. Leave your stations, and enter the Archives. We will meet you there.”

“It can’t be,” said Amaya. “It’s some trick of the Makuta.”

“Come on,” said Macku, pulling her away from her station. “It’s time to go.”

From above, the Turaga Nui watched the mass exodus of the Matoran. Dume kept his gaze trained on the battle raging outside the wall. “Mavrah’s Rahi have returned… Incredible. To think that Metru Nui would face its end like this!”

“The Matoran will be safe within the Archives,” said the Turaga Nui. “Let us go with them.”

“Indeed,” said Dume. “All we can do now is wait out the storm.”

~~~

Makuta sidestepped a swing of Mata Nui’s fist, crushing an entire forest beneath his heel. Although he had dodged Mata Nui’s attack, he staggered, and felt weakness rippling through him. Mata Nui seized his chance, and smashed into Makuta’s torso.

“Two thousand Matoran just died,” Makuta growled, as he felt tsunamis wash across the Northern Continent. “They died watching the sky fall and the oceans rise, cursing their Great Spirit’s name.”

“Then they have given their lives for the good of the universe,” said Mata Nui, and attacked again. Makuta saw the attack coming, and prepared to dodge, only to feel another stab of weakness.  _ The Barraki are gaining ground, _ he realized. It was tempting to unleash another earthquake, to rain fire and destruction on their armies - but doing so would devastate Metru Nui, and weaken his own body. Sparing only a thought, he teleported more troops to Metru Nui, and then pulled away from Mata Nui’s assault.  _ I must finish this quickly. When Mata Nui is slain, I can quell the resistance within. _

Steeling himself, Makuta went on the offensive, blasting Mata Nui with a torrent of flames. He struck again, knocking Mata Nui back, and again. But Mata Nui would not fall, and pressed back, pushing him towards the north. Makuta blocked out the noises from within his body, blocked out the sight of planets moving above, and concentrated on Mata Nui.  _ He will die. He has to die - now! _


	15. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Barraki continue their assault on Metru Nui, despite massive casualties. Meanwhile, old and new enemies alike seize the chance to strike at Makuta. And on Bara Magna, the battle between Mata Nui and Makuta rages on.
> 
> The events of this chapter take place prior to Chapter 12 of Greg's Reign of Shadows.

The second siege of Metru Nui was well under way. Ehlek’s Rahi had devastated Makuta’s fleet, and now the Barraki’s warships drew near the coast of the island city. Pridak looked ahead at the massive wall around Metru Nui, thousands of meters high, and bristling with Rahkshi, Exo-Toa, and Visorak. _This will be a challenge… but I wouldn’t have it any other way._

With a final burst of speed, Pridak’s flagship evaded the city’s plasma cannons and landed on the beach. Below, the hold doors opened and his troops rushed out, screaming their various battle cries, to meet Makuta’s ground troops. Pridak drew his blades and leapt from the bow, landing at the head of his troops. “ _Attack!_ ”

From his flagship several leagues behind, Kalmah cursed Pridak’s name. As usual, Pridak had charged ahead of the other Barraki, and now his legions were left to face the full might of Makuta’s ground forces on their own. Not to mention, Makuta’s forces had successfully slain several of Ehlek’s Rahi, meaning that the rest of the fleet was facing increased resistance from Makuta’s sea and air troops, and couldn’t spare their artillery to aid Pridak. If the warships didn’t push through, Pridak’s forces would be trapped between attackers on two fronts.

Astride a prehistoric sea serpent, Ehlek watched the tentacled whale sink below the waves, staining the water with blood. He spat a sailor’s curse and directed the surviving creatures to pull back and regroup. With a flare, he gave the second signal, and members of his aquatic race immediately boarded Makuta’s remaining ships, slicing through dozens of Rahkshi with their talons. Then he steered the serpent to the west, urging the Rahi to follow and attack the city wall. _The others can handle Makuta’s troops,_ he grumbled. _I have a score to settle with the Matoran._

Far in the back of the fleet, Mantax watched the battle unfold before him. _This is a disaster. Pridak has trapped himself on the coast, Kalmah is trying to save his own skin rather than reinforcing him, and Ehlek has decided this is a good time for a Matoran hunt. Idiots, the lot of them. It would take a miracle to win this battle now._

Just as he had finished the thought, he noticed a disturbance on the city wall. Several of Makuta’s troops had either jumped _en masse_ or been thrown from the wall, and now it seemed like the wall itself was moving. He focused his telescope on the scene and watched carefully. _What new attack is this?_

Kalmah looked up from his tactical diagrams. _Are those… cracks… in the wall?_

“Halt!” Ehlek bid his serpent, and turned his attention to the middle wall. From his vantage point, he could see figures moving behind the wall. One of them appeared to be quite large.

Pridak drew his sword out of a squirming Rahkshi and slashed through an approaching Exo-Toa. Up ahead, he could see the wall beginning to shake and crumble. Shards of earth and stone toppled from the wall, crushing Exo-Toa and Rahkshi beneath their weight. “Forward!” he cried. “The Great Spirit smiles on us!”

With a thunderous crash, the wall came tumbling down, burying hundreds of Makuta’s troops. The Barraki’s soldiers cheered and pushed through Makuta’s forces with renewed vigor. Climbing over the rubble of the wall, six armored figures surveyed the battle, one of them towering over the battlefield.

“They’re not the rescuers I was expecting,” said Bomonga.

“But they’re the rescuers we have,” said Norik, and raised his lava spear high. “Toa Hagah - attack!”

~~~

“Are you sure this is the place?” asked the Shadowed One.

“As sure as I can be of anything,” Lariska snapped. She was doing her best to keep it together, to resist the madness clawing at her mind, but he could see her eyes jumping back and forth at things that were not there, and her fingers shuddering where her daggers used to be.

“I see madness has not improved your wit,” he muttered, and turned to the room ahead of them. Lariska had led him to a forgotten island, into a ruin built by no known civilization. Deep beneath the surface, Sentrakh had torn open a pair of stone doors to reveal a small chamber, with what appeared to be a well in its center.

“The mouth of Makuta,” Lariska hissed. “Can’t you hear him whispering? He’s right behind you… all around us… above and below, swallowing us whole.”

The Shadowed One ignored her and peered into the well. There was no water to be seen, only a long, dark shaft, reaching deep into the earth. He picked off a chunk of stone and dropped it into the shaft, and never heard it land.

“This is where he came, the shadow-spawn, slithering into the crevices,” said Lariska. When she looked at the Shadowed One, she saw Makuta, too, standing in the same body. Briefly, the walls flashed red and squirmed, while voices shuddered in the back of her mind. “This is where he breathed poison into the world and struck down Mata Nui.”

“And so, history repeats itself,” said the Shadowed One. “Isn’t the irony delicious - that Makuta should be felled by the same weapon he used against his brother?”

He opened Kojol’s box and drew out a glass vial. “This is a momentous occasion, Lariska. Today, I strike down my greatest enemy… the last obstacle to my conquest. My only regret is that he will never see it coming.”

His fingers trembled; then he took a deep breath and let the vial go. It plunged down, down, into the darkness of the shaft, turning end over end, until it vanished from sight. They never heard it shatter.

“Almost disappointing, really,” said the Shadowed One. He turned to go, and then Lariska slammed into him, wrestling him to the ground with raving madness in her eyes.

“I’m not letting you win,” she hissed. “You don’t deserve to - I won’t let you - not after _everything_ you’ve done to me…!”

“Calm yourself,” he said, struggling against her, but she was younger and stronger by far. “You don’t want to do anything you’ll regret later, Lariska.”

“Oh, have you forgotten already? _You_ did this to me!” Lariska snarled. “You put these images in my mind… you’ve tortured… mutilated me, humiliated me, taken _everything_  from me...” She grabbed his arm in her mechanical hand, her fingers carving into his armor. “You’ve used me for the last time!” She dug deeper into his arm.“I kept myself from killing you every day, waiting for the right time, because it wasn’t _logical_ or _wise_ to do it yet,” she growled. “But now this world is ending. I can feel it rippling through my mind - the war in Metru Nui… the storms raging beneath the earth. Makuta is dying, and we’ll die with him. And all that logic and wisdom doesn’t matter in the end, when I could just kill you now and be done with it… finally be done with you, and everything else, forever!" Lariska barked a laugh as she grabbed his throat, ready to tear it out. “And I don’t need a dagger to kill you!”

The Shadowed One choked out a signal, and four arms grabbed Lariska and slammed her into the wall, instantly knocking her unconscious. Sentrakh held her there, ready to slam again, until the Shadowed One rose and dismissed him. His bodyguard dropped her limp body to the ground.

The Shadowed One stared down at Lariska and frowned. “That is the danger with my rhotuka, of course,” he muttered to himself. “You never know exactly how they'll respond."

He inspected the gouges she’d left on him. “Standard procedure,” he bid Sentrakh. “Wipe her memory of these events, and place her in an illusion that explains what ‘really’ happened.” He turned to go, an eager gleam in his eyes. “The final blow has already been struck. Now we need only wait for Makuta to slumber, and then the universe _will_ be mine.”

~~~

Quietly, Velika crept down the 777 stairs. He passed through the Zone of Nightmares unaccosted. In the Chamber of Death, he chuckled as he recognized his brother’s recorded voice, and then ignored it. Snarling Protodax waited in the next chamber, and beyond them, Umbra the warrior - but none of them challenged the small, crippled Po-Matoran as he passed them by.

At last, he stood in the Chamber of Life. Without the mask on its pedestal, the chamber felt empty; rather than a a final challenge, it was merely a vast, volcanic cavern. Here and there, Rahi bats fluttered through the smoke. Velika strolled through the chamber and up to the empty pedestal, where he knelt down… and wrenched open a concealed panel, containing an ancient, rusted switch.

With the switch pulled, the pedestal shuddered into motion. It rose, rotating as it went, revealing a spiral staircase. Below was a vast expanse of gloom. Velika smiled, and descended into the darkness.

At the bottom, the darkness was broken only by the dim glow of several consoles. Velika spoke a single word, and columns of light flared into existence, illuminating the entire chamber. In the center of the floor was a huge, metallic seal, with the emblem of the Great Beings burned into it. Gathered all around were machines and consoles, blinking with readings and energy signatures. Massive tubes and wires snaked from the machinery down long, dark tunnels in the stone, heading to every corner of the universe. Carved into the wall was the name of this place: KARDA NUI CONTROL ROOM.

Velika moved over to a video screen and examined it. The Energy Storms were hard at work; in fact, their energy was being channeled at an alarmingly high rate. He inspected the universal systems. Makuta was taking heavy damage from an outside source, and his weapons systems were running at full capacity.

_The movement of a single pebble can bring down a storm of rock._

Velika unlocked the master switch for the chamber’s power, and shut it off.

~~~

The loss of his Rahkshi staggered Makuta’s mind, even as something sapped the last of his strength. He felt suddenly lethargic. As he stepped back, reeling from the blow, he turned his attention inside. Metru Nui was vacant, and the last of its power was dwindling. Across the various lands of his empire, his subjects were fighting back, disrupting his systems. Somewhere near Karda Nui, he felt a key power conduit shut down from the inside. Dread rippled through his mind, and Makuta realized he was dying.

He looked outside. Mata Nui stood before him, but his eyes were not focused on Makuta; they were looking up. Makuta saw a shadow pass over him, growing larger and larger until it blocked all sight.

Impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it - the climax of the story. One of the driving ideas for this fic was to make Makuta's defeat a real team effort. While the Toa and Mata Nui were fighting on Bara Magna, the rebels and villains within Makuta's body rise up and strike, one after the other. Thus, while it's still Mata Nui who lands the final blow, Makuta is ultimately brought down by the sheer number of people he's victimized.
> 
> The next chapter will feature some important scenes showing the aftermath of Makuta's demise, and a hint of what's to come. Stick around!


	16. Death of a Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makuta has fallen, and with him the universe. Now the survivors must make their way to a new and unknown planet.
> 
> The events of this chapter take place concurrently with Chapter 12 of Greg's Reign of Shadows.

The last of Kalmah’s and Mantax’s troops landed, and joined Pridak’s charge. Makuta’s forces had massed to defend the breach in the wall, but they could not stand against the combined might of the Toa Hagah and the Barraki. Pridak’s legions crushed the opposition, and he and his troops leapt over the rubble of the wall to stand in Metru Nui. “At last!” he cried, and planted his sword in the ground. “The City of Legends belongs to the Barraki!”

That was when the world ended. Pridak felt himself lifted into the air, and began to fall towards the sky, as if the world had turned on its axis. He saw the Silver Sea become a wall of water and rush towards him, blowing the city wall to pieces and slamming into Metru Nui. The flood hurled him down the streets of Le-Metru and smashed him into the Moto-Hub. Pridak felt his breathing helmet shatter, just before he was dashed against another building, and carried away by the tides. He watched as the scattered remnants of his ships and soldiers floated by him, and lost consciousness.

~~~

“Great Leader…!”

Pridak felt his body moving through the ocean. He opened his eyes to see a Vortixx, one of his lieutenants, had pulled him from the waters… onto dry land!

“You idiot!” he cried, giving a hacking cough. “I can’t… breathe…”

He trailed away as he realized the impossible: he  _ could _ breathe. His breathing helmet was so much shrapnel and glass, and his body was still monstrous and finned… but he was breathing air.

“What is this?” he murmured.

“I don’t know, sir,” said the Vortixx, “but since the universe turned upside down, I don’t know a lot of things.”

Pridak looked around. He and his rescuer were perched on the side of the Coliseum, where he had been pulled from a flooded room. Far above them was the leveled City of Legends, most of its buildings smashed to pieces. Below them, the waters of the Silver Sea had pooled over the darkened sky. The remains of buildings and warships floated idly through the dark waters. Some distance away, he could see the corpse of a giant sea serpent, its body battered and broken by impact with the skyscrapers.

“I don’t think there’s anything to be done, sir,” said the Vortixx. Pridak realized that several of his other soldiers were standing behind her. “The world is ending.”

“No,” Pridak coughed. His mind turned to the writing he had uncovered in the Makuta fortress, so many months ago. “There is… more… beyond the Great Barrier. We must leave this universe to die.”

His soldiers shared nervous glances. “Sir,” said one of them, “the legends say there is only the void outside our walls! You’ll lead us to our deaths!”

Pridak glared at the soldier. In an instant, the Barraki was on his feet, clutching the offending soldier by the throat. “No,” he growled, “I will lead my soldiers to salvation…  _ except _ for you.”

Pridak hurled the soldier off the balcony, and let her fall from the Coliseum. His soldiers watched as she fell, screaming, into the darkened waters. The flooded dome seemed to swallow her whole.

“Does anyone  _ else _ question my knowledge?” Pridak asked.

No one did.

“Another subject, sir,” said the Vortixx tentatively. She gestured to a building nearby, where Pridak could see several shapes moving. “Many of the survivors were injured, and cannot walk. How shall we transport them?”

“Are you a fool?” said Pridak. “We leave them. An injured soldier is no use to anyone.” He strode towards the Coliseum’s elevator, and wrenched open its doors. “There is a network of tunnels beneath here,” he explained. “They will lead us outside. Follow me if you wish to live.”

Behind him, the Vortixx and the soldiers murmured amongst themselves. “We don’t know what’s out there. We could be walking to our doom.” “Perhaps Barraki Pridak knows more than we do.” “Leaving is unknown, but staying here is certain death. I’ll take my chances.”

Eventually, the Vortixx made her decision. Silently, she climbed into the elevator, and joined Pridak. The rest of the soldiers mumbled incoherently, and followed. They rode, and then walked, in silence.

Pridak led his soldiers through the tunnels of the Coliseum, recalling the directions to the core. Makuta’s records had said this place was lined with traps, but as he continued, nothing else moved in the tunnels. Perhaps the traps had perished with the universe itself.

He never made it to the core. Halfway there, he found a tunnel opening blown apart, and climbed up into alien sunlight. Pridak and his soldiers stood in the middle of a gaping wound, amidst a slab of rock and metal. He knew not what could have devastated the Great Spirit so drastically, but he knew there was no life left within that thick hull.

“Great Leader!” The cries came from behind his soldiers, as they gasped in surprise. Pridak looked to them, and then down at his body. A wave of light washed over his claws, his scales, and fins, which began to glow and change. When the light had cleared, he looked down at his old body: strong, lithe, and supple, the most perfectly forged body in all creation. He was beautiful once more.

His soldiers stared in dumbstruck wonder, until the Vortixx knelt and bowed her head in reverence. Still dazed, the other soldiers followed suit. Pridak looked down upon them through his bright and shining eyes, and gave a smile.

“There can be no doubt,” he declared. “We are favored by the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. Follow me, and you will share in the greatness of my kingdom on this new world!”

His soldiers cheered. Pridak looked down at the rolling hills and green forests below him, admiring the bounty of this rich new paradise. “Oh, yes,” he murmured. “This will make an  _ excellent _ kingdom.”

~~~

A cliff hawk soared over the plains of Spherus Magna, its red and yellow feathers radiant in the sun. Its screech echoed through the sky, down into the rolling grasses and plentiful trees… and the massive wall of metal and stone that lay across the hills. The titanic corpse sprawled across mountains and fields, silent and still. Except…

Steam rose from a large, round panel in the wall. A tremendous noise echoed from within, the sound of tools meeting metal and stone, and forcing them to yield. A crackling energy sent sparks flying from the seal, and then the panel exploded outwards, crushing an acre of grass and earth beneath it.

The Turaga Nui stepped out of the hatch and onto the cool, soft grass. Its tools were still blazing with energy, but they were rapidly cooling, and the light was fading from its eyes. “Our destiny… is done,” it declared. Then the Turaga Nui shimmered and vanished, leaving six Turaga in its place.

“That was… amazing,” said Nokama, giddy with the rush of power. “Imagine what good we could do with this power!”

“I already have,” said Matau, grinning wildly. “Mind-picture it now: not Toa-heroes, but Turaga-heroes, saving the Matoran from dark-troubles!”

“We certainly could have used that in the past,” said Whenua, and playfully glared at Nuju. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner, huh?”

Nuju did not reply, but instead watched a red and yellow bird flying above, and mimicked its call. Onewa nodded solemnly. “I think you may be overlooking something rather important, brothers: we are standing outside the known universe.” He turned. “Vakama, what can we expect from this new world?”

Vakama shook his head, and smiled. “My visions have shown me nothing. But I feel hope… hope for a better and brighter future than before.”

Two Onu-Matoran helped Turaga Dume from the tunnel, and he smiled as he looked at his fellow Turaga. “Well done, my brethren,” he said. “You have fulfilled the prophecy, and brought our people to Paradise. Now,” he said, and gestured to the tunnel behind him, “the true task begins.”

From deep within the tunnels of the Great Barrier, thousands of Matoran stepped, blinking, into the light of a new world. The Matoran of Metru Nui… of Karzahni… and of Karda Nui itself, all dazed and breathless as they wondered what the universe would ask of them. Macku led the crowd, and was the first to jump down and touch her feet to the foreign grass and the cool, dark dirt.

Vakama watched, smiling, as the Matoran spilled out into the meadow. When most had emerged, he bid them gather round. The other Turaga nodded. Whenua laid his drill on the ground, and carved a circle of earth, while Onewa stepped forth with a collection of stones: some large, some small, and one jagged and black. Vakama took them in his hands and smiled at them.

“In the time,” he began, “before time...”

~~~

Vira woke with a gasping breath. His last memory was running through the streets of Le-Metru, trying to find the rest of the Matoran. He had seen the wall come crashing down, and run for shelter. Then something blotted out the sun, and...

He realized he was screaming. No sooner had he realized this than a hand was clamped over his mouth and a dark mask appeared in his vision. “Shhh. Shhh. Quiet. Calm. You’re in our care now,” said a voice, without even making an attempt to sound soothing. “You’re alive now, and that’s all that matters, isn’t it?”

Vaguely, Vira became aware of his surroundings. He was lying on a cold slab of metal, and someone was standing over him, someone wearing a mask he had never seen before. His whole body felt like pins and needles, and he swore he could feel something pressing against, crushing, his windpipe. The entire scene was tinted with a red glow.

“Greetings,” said the dark figure. “Welcome back. Took a nasty blow there. Well, several nasty blows. Hoo-ee, I’ve never seen an impact death quite so drastic as that one. And all the sharp little bits, those were an absolute pain to remove. Probably more of a pain when they were going in, though, wouldn’t you agree?” The figure gave a dark chuckle.

Vira’s heartlight was flashing. Everything felt very wrong. “I don’t - I’m not - ”

“Shhh. Shhh! You’ll be fine. You’re all patched up, good as new, or mostly so, anyway,” said his demented caretaker. “Now, I don’t want to rush you, since I know it can be a disconcerting experience - but we’ve only got so many work tables, you know, and the workload is preposterously huge right now. So if you could, I don’t know, maybe get moving...?”

Vira felt the figure not-so-gently drawing him off the slab. When he set his feet on the ground, he cried out and nearly collapsed. As the figure helped him back up, he found that he couldn’t stand upright. His feet did not stand evenly apart.

“Sorry about that. They took some nasty twists in the incident,” said the figure. “Normally we’d have our best team on that, but we’re swamped as-is. It’s all right, though. Wait times for the transport beam are at a record high, so even when we get through this batch of bodies, you’ll probably still be around for a fix-up. You good on that?”

With the figure supporting half of his body, Vira hobbled forwards, away from the slab. In his peripheral vision, he saw another body appear on the table in a glow of light. It was when he looked ahead that all the trouble started.

His figure was guiding him towards a metal hatch in the wall. Vira saw something moving in the reflection, but that wasn’t him. It  _ couldn’t _ be him. That was an aberration - a mistake. Its arms were twisted and bent, its body was plated with mismatched armor, and it was missing almost a third of its mask.  _ That _ was a monster.

“You see? A decent repair job, given the parts shortage and all,” said the figure holding him - grabbing him - not letting him go. “One fixed-up Le-Matoran, coming through!”

Vira felt his broken body move, felt the mismatched parts jostle and clash, felt both his legs bend the wrong way. He felt his mask hang loosely from his face, and he felt something snap in his gearbox.

Something else snapped as well. Shaking his loosely tethered mask as he did so, Vira began to laugh. A hoarse, garbled noise began to echo off the walls, and didn’t stop. After a moment, his caretaker began to laugh, too.

The hatch squealed open, joining their laughter to a chorus of noises. Dozens of sobbing voices rang out, accompanied by a howling moan and punctuated by piercing screams. Shrill cackling and gravelly gasping joined the chorus, building in volume, echoing along the corridors of the Red Star.

_ To be continued in “The Powers That Be”. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow - after two years, it's finally complete. That takes a weight off my shoulders. Hopefully, this isn't the last you'll hear from me; as hinted above, I've got plans to do a similar project for The Powers That Be, and maybe even The Yesterday Quest, time permitting. But for now, I'm gonna rest on my laurels for a bit. I hope you enjoyed reading this - thanks for sticking with it!


End file.
